Addict
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: One day you think your life is utterly ruined, then something changes & you have hope again. Sounds like a cheesy movie right? Instead you appeared & drove me insane. I hate you, you hate me so why couldn't we just leave it at that?
1. Silence

Sooooo,

this is my brand new story. More punk goodness for you all. THis is a little different the POV's will switch between 2 ppl. so enjoy, let me know what you think.

disclaimer: anything you recognize is more than likely not mine.

Addict- 1/?

Summary: One day you think your life is over, that you've completely and utterly ruined it. Then something changes and you have hope again. Sounds like a cheesy movie right? Yeah, that's not what happened here, instead you appeared and you're holier than thou attitude was enough to drive me insane. You think you're better than me because of where I am? It's on.

_... ... ..._

_Teddy_

"Teddy? It's time."

I looked up at the voice, rolling my eyes as I grudgingly got to my feet. I followed the nurse down the hallway and into the room where the doctor was currently waiting for me. Sitting down on the edge of the couch, I warily stared at the doctor across from me, a notepad on her lap, her hand poised to write.

"And how are you feeling today, Teddy?"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you feel better today?"

I tilted my head to the side, contemplating the question before slowly nodding my head.

"That's good, do you feel up to talking today?"

This time I shook my head and the doctor sighed.

"Teddy, we are very pleased with your progress here. Physically you are much better, and you are almost qualified for our outpatient program, but the fact that you have not spoken a word since being in here is still a cause for concern."

I shrugged, finally settling back onto the couch as I drew my knees up to my chin, wrapping my arms around them. I knew I would be here for awhile as she lectured me about opening up and talking again. It was the same old song and dance and if I was willing to talk, I would be mimicing her word for word, I knew it off by heart. Then again, if I was willing to talk, there would be no need for this lecture in the first place.

I was very well and capable of talking, I just chose not to. I can't say what exactly made me stop talking, but it happened the day I was forced to be here. It was either this or jail. Jail wasn't too appealing and as much as I did not want to come here, I soon realized this was what I needed. I was a mess, drugs had gotten the best of me and if I didn't stop and get help, I would end up dead. That wasn't appealing either.

Being in rehab was all about detoxing and getting to the route of the problem. Why did I end up where I was, what led to my addiction? But with me unwilling to talk, that never happened and it frustrated the doctors and the shrinks to no end. They knew I could talk, there was nothing saying I couldn't but up until now I stayed quiet. Even during my detoxing when I was dealing with withdrawals. All I remembered was it being a dark scary time and going through just that was enough to make me not want to return to my old habits for fear of having to go to rehab agaiin and experiencing withdrawals.

Just because I did't talk about it out loud, didn't mean I didn't know what had caused this. I made bad life choices, that was it, that was all. It started at a party, me giving into peer pressure, and then my highly addictive personality took over and my life was soon on the fast track to destruction. I failed out of college, I was fired from my job, I was stealing money from my parents and then one day I was apprehended by cops with drugs on me. I should've been in jail but with my father's money I became part of some new program where they tried to rehabilitate first time offenders before the penalties became harsher. But when I was arrested, that was when I realized I couldn't keep living like this, I needed to get my life together.

So why didn't I cooperate more? I don't know, I think it was more that I was punishing myself and until I was done and ready to forgive myself, I didn't want anyone else to forgive me.

I tuned back in, just as the doctor was finishing up today's lecture and ran a hand through my shaggy brown hair. It used to be long but I remember cutting it during a really bad trip one time. And not just cutting it, but hacking it off. It wasn't until I ended up here that someone tried to fix it and I was letting it grow out again, it was just in that awkward shaggy stage and sticking up in the back.

"Teddy? Did you hear me?"

I looked at her, flashing a guilty look at her. The doctor just sighed and shook her head.

"There is a special guest speaker coming in today He will be talking to the group about his choices and lifestyle and I feel it will be beneficial for you to go."

I nodded wondering who it was this time. We did get the occasional motivational speaker but so far no one had really caught my interest.

"That's all for today then Teddy." The doctor told me with a small smile as she closed the book. "Please be in the meeting room at 3 PM for the speaker and I hope you can open up one day soon to somebody."

I gave her a weak smile as I stood up and hurried back to my room, jumping onto my bed and curling onto my side, reaching out for my stuffed horse, Phillip. I don't know why he was called that. When I got him all those years ago, I guess I decided he looked like a Phillip and kept that name ever since.

There was only a half hour to kill before the speaker and I spent that on my bed, just staring at the wall. I wasn't very sociable to begin with and now wasn't any different. I didn't move until I saw the clock on my bedside table hit five minutes to three. I got up, gently puttng Phillip back on my pillow before I slowly walked down to the meeting room.

Upon entry, there was only a couple chairs left and I picked one at the back, slightly away from everyone else. No one really noticed me anyways but today, the guys in the room seemed to be buzzed with excitement as they whispered in a small group. Even some of the girls seemed to be tidied up a bit more than usual. Some of them had makeup on and I wrinkled my nose in distate. For god sake's we're in a rehab center, why the makeup? It's not like we were going to meet anyone.

"Can everyone please get settled." Nurse Valerie asked, a small excited smile on her face as she watched up.

It took a few moments for everyone to calm down and I tried to figure out what all the buzz and excitement was about.

"I know some of you had heard who our special guest is today and we are very happy he was able to make the time to come speak to all of you. So, all the way from the WWE, allow me to introduce CM Punk."

The cheering was enthusiastic as a man entered the room a small smile on his face. I knew what the WWE was but no I didn't watch it, wrestling was so fake and never held my interest so I didn't recognize him at all. He had black, slicked back hair and a scruffy beard and a lip piercing and I could see tattoo's on his neck and behind his ears. He was wearing a black zip up hoodie over a white thirt with a red and black logo and loose fitting jeans, his hands in the pocket of the hoodies. He sat down in a chair across from us, looking us all over.

"Thanks for having me here. As you all know, the WWE has had many wrestlers in rehab unfortunately and that's because of the tough life style we live. But I can say I will never be one of those people. For those that don't know, my name is CM Punk, WWE champion and I'm straight edge. I chose this lifestyle and it's how I live." He held up his hands, showing letters on his knuckles. "I'm drug free, I don't drink, and I don't do promiscuous sex. I know you think i'm here to preach to you guys about what I do is the right thing and to lure you over to the "good" side but really, I'm only hear to answer any questions you might have about why I do, and to help you guys if you so choose to."

Was this guy for real? Not here to preach? Not even five minutes into it and that's exactly how it seemed to me. I don't blame New Hope, my rehab center, for getting motivational speakers, I mean, it does help some people but sometimes people did come off as preaching and sometimes, certain speakers made it seems as though they were better than us, kind of like this guy was doing.

I unintentionally let out a huge yawn as the guy kept talking. CM Punk, I think his name was?

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

I stopped mid yawn, my mouth wide open, my eyes also wide as I stared at the speaker. Realizing how foolish I looked, I snapped my mouth shut, feeling my face go bright red.

"If you don't care what I have to say you are welcome to leave."

"I-uh, no, sorry, I didn't mean to."

Everyone in the room, from the Doctors, to nurses, to the patients, all turned to stare at me in complete shock. It was then I realized I had spoken my first words in almost three months.


	2. Speak

So it's okay?

disclaimer: anything you recognize is more than likely not mine.

Addict- 1/?

Summary: One day you think your life is over, that you've completely and utterly ruined it. Then something changes and you have hope again. Sounds like a cheesy movie right? Yeah, that's not what happened here. I hate you, you Hate me, why couldn't we just leave it at that?

_... ... .._

_CM Punk_

I didn't want to be here. I hated being here. I absolutely despised and loathed being here. Here was the New Hope Rehab center. New Hope? Are you fucking kidding me? A rehab center? Me? I am CM fucking Punk and the last place anyone would catch me would be in a rehab center. Yet here I was, at one, giving a talk no less about my lifestyle.

Fuck you Vince McMahon, just fuck you.

I know a lot of people thought that after I returned to the company and lost my belt to Del Rio thanks to Kevin Nash that I had already paid for what I did. I mean, I pulled a lot of shit before I left and it was really only Hunter's smooth talking to not only Vince but myself as well that brought me back so quickly. Truthfully, I really was thinking about going to ROH with that belt, I think it would've been hilarious. And I always did love a good joke.

But I returned, and even though I lost my belt, I was still paying for it in any little way possible. Hence the rehab stint. Because I was all about being straight edge, I was the perfect candidate to come and talk to these recovering addicts and talk about how I live. And show the WWE giving back to the community. I'm pretty sure Vince relished these moments that some place showed interest and I seemed the most perfect choice.

What could I do for these people? They were addicts. They were addicted to hard drugs, shit I would never even think of touching ever in my life. Could I really help them at all? Really? Because the minute I opened my mouth, I couldn't help but feel that they thought I was talking down to them or preaching to them or acting like I was better off. I even had some chick yawn during my speech. Was I really that boring?

Possibly, but that didn't stop me from calling her on it and the moment she apologized, everyone turned to stare at her like she had grown a second head. What was the deal wth that? Was she usually heinous to everyone. Or did they just enjoy looking at her. I didn't think she was that bad looking, although, totally not my type. She had fairly short brown hair that hung straight down to her chin in the front and spiked straight out in the back. It looked pretty ragged as though she had taken a pair of scissors to it herself, and with this place, she very well could have. She had a small cute nose and nice full lips full but her mouth was maybe a bit too small. That could have been because of her eyes. They were a bright blue but so big and wide almost too big for her face so when she looked at me, she looked doll like, very fragile and actually a lot better than most of the people in here, younger and maybe that was the thing. Most of the people in here look far older than they should have, the drugs had taken a physical toll on them but she seemed almost like she didn't belong here, like they had yet to physically affect her. Maybe she was here for an addiction to diet pills or something. Did people go to rehab for that?

After the outburst, I continued on with my talk, answering questions anyone had which, not surprisingly, had to do with wrestling. Why did I go back to the WWE? Can I go beat the crap out John Cena? Am I going to get revenge on Kevin Nash, even though I had already won my belt back from Del Rio? Seriously did none of them want to know the benefits of being Straight Edge? How awesome it was? Wasn't I here for that? Help them get on the right path and shit? Whatever I guess, I did what I came to do, right?

When I was done, I signed autographs, took some pictures and answered a few more questions some of the patients had. When they were done, I was getting ready to leave, swinging by the front desk to thank them for letting me be here. As I shook their hands, one of the doctors who had been there during the talk walked up to me.

"Mr. -um Punk?"

I looked at her with a small smirk. "Punk is fine."

She gave me a nervous smile. "I'm Dr. Brown and I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

I gave her a quizzical look. What more could I do?

"It's about that patient you spoke to at the beginning?"

"The one I bored?" I asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could take some time to speak with her."

I looked at this Doctor like she was crazy. I made that girl yawn and then she didn't speak at all for the rest of the time, quietly getting up and walking out as soon as I was done. "I bored her to death and I'm pretty sure she didn't have a clue who I was, so what help could I be."

"She spoke to you, right?" The doctor asked and I nodded. "Those are the first words Teddy has spoken since arriving here."

"Teddy?"

"yes. She's been here almost 3 months and is almost ready for the out patient program, she probably would have been over a month ago but we believe talking out the problem helps and she's still here because she won't talk. At all. To anyone."

"And what am I supposed to do?" I admit I was perplexed but also a little intrigued. Not a word in three months and I was the first one she spoke to? I wonder why.

"Talk to her?" The doctor pleaded. "Try? We just want to help her and we are willing to try anything."

I was free, I had done my duty and I could return home to enjoy the rest of my time off before being back out on the road. I didn't owe this place anything, so I could just leave now, no big deal.

So why wasn't I leaving?

"Fine." I replied. I swear my mouth wasn't connected to my brain and it was speaking before I even knew what was going on. "I'll talk to her, see if I can get her to speak again."

She was relieved as she walked me down the hall to Teddy's room. "Teddy is our youngest patient right now. And although she's gotten through most of the program her lack of talking is hindering her from finishing the program. Just talk to her, see if she responds back. It just might be the breakthrough we've been waiting for."

She stopped and motioned at the door in front of us. "this is it, Good luck."

She walked away then, leaving me standing there completely bewildered. What had just happened and what was I supposed to do now? I shrugged, pushing the door open, I would've knocked but something told me I wouldn't have someone telling me to come on in.

As I stepped into the room, the girl with the huge blue eyes was sitting cross legged on her bed, a stuffed horse hugged to her chest as she stared down at the floor. Then she looked up at me, her jaw dropped in shock at seeing me there. Her impossibly large eyes stared owlishly at me as she tried to figure out what I was doing.

"hey, Teddy is it?" I asked, moving to sit in the only chair in the room.

She nodded, slowly lowering the horse in her arms.

"Is Teddy short for anything?"

She nodded as she cotinued to stare at me.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked.

Nothing. I guess I wouldn't be any help after all. I continued to stare at her and when she still didnt talk, I sighed.

"Look, Teddy, I heard you don't talk, at all, and those words you spoke to me were your first ones since being here."

She slowly nodded but again no words were spoken. I sighed again as we continued to stare at each other. Her large blue eyes seemed to take up her whole face and I had to admit they were pretty, they did make her look like a doll. Finally, I gave up. I said I would try and that's exactly what I did.

"Well, nice talking to you," I stood up and moved towards the door, stopping when a sound reached my ears.

"I don't tell anyone what Teddy stands for."

I turned around to see her unbelievably large eyes staring at me, this time with shock.

I smiled at her. "Finally, we're getting somewhere."

... ... ...


	3. Shout

disclaimer: anything you recognize is more than likely not mine.

Addict- 3/?

Summary: One day you think your life is utterly ruined, then something changes & you have hope again. Sounds like a cheesy movie right? Instead you appeared & drove me insane. I hate you, you hate me so why couldn't we just leave it at that?

_... ... .._

_Teddy_

I really don't know what made me open my mouth up and speak to him again. Maybe because I had already spoken to him so it was okay. Or maybe I was finally forgiving myself...nah, I don't think that was it. So really, no idea why I did it. But he did come back into the room, hovering beside the chair. Probably not sitting down until he knew if I would talk again or not.

"So why can't I know what Teddy stands for?" He asked.

I made a face at him. "It's really embarrassing and I promised myself I would never willingly tell anyone. My parents have an odd sense of humor."

He sat down across from me, the small smile still on his face. "You can tell me, I won't say anything."

I shook my head.

"How about a trade? I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."

"You'll tell me what? What the CM stands for?' I suspiciously asked.

He laughed at this and leaned closer to me as though he was about to reveal a secret. I leaned forward in anticipation, wondering what he would say, we were the only ones in my room after all.

"CM Punk isn't my real name." He stage whispered.

"What is then?" I asked.

"Not telling." He replied, sitting back with a smile. "Not until you reveal yours."

"Not going to happen. So why are you here?"

"Because the bossman told me I had to come give a talk here."

I shook my head. "I meant my room. Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "They told me you haven't spoken since you've been here. Why did you talk to me?"

I frowned at him, unsure of how to answer. I don't know why I spoke. Hell I don't even fully know why I no longer talked. "You took me by surprise I guess."

"Why don't you talk?"

I shrugged, not wanting to answer, not really knowing how to answer.

"aw don't tell me you're not gonna talk again, we were doing so good."

I gave him a small shy smile. "I'll still talk to you, I just don't know what to say about the why."

"Why don't we talk about something else." He suggested, pointing to my stuffed horse. "So what's your horse's name?"

"Phillip." I softly replied.

He let out a snort of laughter. "Are you for real?"

"Yes. What's wrong with Phillip."

"I'll tell you one day." He said with a smirk.

We both grew silent and I studied him closely. This close I could see he had pretty green eyes that looked really good with his black hair but other than that, the tattoos, the lip piercing, was so not my type. I preferred the pretty boys, the preppy type but that could have been my country club upbringing. My parent were filthy rich, so yes, I had expensive tastes. Food, clothes, guys, drugs. The list went on and on.

"So why are you here?" He asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I lifted an eyebrow at him. What was everybody here for.

"What I mean is what exactly caused you to land here. Drinking problem, diet pills?"

I let out a small snort. "If only that was my only problem. I like the harder more expensive stuff."

He raised both his eyebrows in disbelief. "Drugs? Like Coke?"

"Ecstasy, Acid, meth. But I sure did love my cocaine."

His eyebrows shot even higher as I listed them all. "Why the hell would you do that to yourself?"

I scowled. "Not like I planned it."

"Well you could've not done it in the first place."

My face went bright red, partly out of embarrassment but mostly out of anger. Typical. It was the typical response of someone who had no clue what each and everyone of us here went through. All it takes is one time. One time to enjoy the rush, the euphoria so much and then to feel the affects of crashing to want it again, to always feel that good. Addiction was an ugly thing and if you've never been through it, chances were you really wouldn't understand it. "You don't know the first thing about being addicted to something, do you?"

"Of course, I'm addicted to tattoos, I'm addicted to wrestling."

"But not drugs." I snapped.

"No, I'm not stupid enough to try them."

My jaw dropped at the absolute gall of him. Who the hell did he think he was? Coming in here, calling me stupid. Whether it was true or not, he had no right. "Get out." I told him in a low, dangerous voice.

"What, did I hurt your feelings? Truth hurts you know." He was still calm as he stared at me and I resisted the urge to slap him across the face. He deserved it but I shouldn't, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Get out." I told him again, clenching my jaw in an attempt to keep my temper in check .

He stared at me a couple moments longer before standing up. "Fine by me, not like I wanted to be here in the first place."

"Get out." I yelled at him. "It's people like you with their holier than though I'm better than you attitudes. You don't know the first thing about being an addict or the reason why it happened, or anything about me or anyone in here. So you and your stupid preconceived notions, can go and just fuck off."

"Hey Lady, I said I didn't even want to be here."

"Then do us both a favor and leave."

We glared at each other as the door opened and 2 male attendants, Jackson and Greg, were there looking at us in surprise. I didn't blame them, I was usually so quiet and now, here I was yelling loud enough that the whole floor could probably hear me.

"Teddy?" Jackson had always been nice to me, always trying to talk to me, even though I never talked back. "Is everything okay?"

I finally broke away to look at Jackson, a pleading look on my face, saying the first thing that came to my mind, no matter how wrong it was, I just wanted this idiot gone. "Can you please get him out of here? He's offering to get me drugs, I don't want to relapse."

"What?" Punk exploded as he moved closer to me, holding out his knuckles together. "Read my knuckles. Read my fucking knuckles, now why the fuck would I be offering you drugs?" He turned to the guys. "Why the fuck would I be offering her drugs?"

Jackson, seeing the distressed look on my face, stepped forward. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Punk yelled. "This better be some kind of fucked up joke."

Jackson and Greg just looked at him until he finally threw his arms up in disgust. "Unfuckingbelievable." He turned to glare at me before he pushed past the guys and stomped out. Pausing long enough to yell back at me. "This isn't over."

"Yeah, it kind of is." I yelled back to him.

Greg glared at me before following after him but Jackson paused to quickly look me over. "You okay?"

I nodded.

"I'll be back later." He quickly left, following after Greg to help him escort Punk out.

My god that had gotten ugly real fast. So fast that I still wasn't even sure what the heck had happened. But I couldn't help but wonder what exactly he meant by this not being over. I had no intention of ever seeing him again.

... ... ...


	4. Schmooze

disclaimer: anything you recognize is more than likely not mine.

Addict- 4/?

Summary: One day you think your life is utterly ruined, then something changes & you have hope again. Sounds like a cheesy movie right? Instead you appeared & drove me insane. I hate you, you hate me so why couldn't we just leave it at that?

_... ... ._

CM Punk

The nerve of that little bitch. Offering her drugs? What the fuck? Anyone who knew me, knew about me, knew that I wouldn't be anywhere near any of that shit, let alone offering it to some prissy little coke head. It's not my fault she went and got coked up in the first place.

I drove home, completely pissed off. I wanted to go back in there and make her admit that she was lying, that I didn't do anything but something told me she was as stubborn as me and it would only end with me being forcibly removed by those male dudes. What were they? Male nurses? Ohhh manly career choice there, buddies.

I stormed into my place, throwing my keys across the hallway and angrily ripping my hoodie off. I didn't care that it was my day off, I was changing and then going to work out, maybe use the punching bag, pretend it was her face. No sooner was I to my room then I heard my phone begin to ring and I knew by the ring tone it was the Head office. If that little bitch got me in more trouble, I would find some way to make her pay.

"What?" I snapped into the phone after I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"It's Hunter, you pissed Vince off."

"How the fuck did I do that? I was doing what he told me to."

"There's a report about-"

"Offering some chick drugs?" I finished for him. "So I heard. And really, who is Vince going to believe? His straight edge employee or some prissy little druggie, where lying is probably second nature to them."

Hunter sighed. "Look, Punk, I know. I get it. So does Vince, or he will when I remind him. But you gotta remember how this looks, especially if it gets out to any dirt sheets."

I closed my eyes and counted to ten before answering him. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Head office is fed-exing a package to you, you should receive it tomorrow. They're passes for our show in Chicago next week. Take them back there, apologize for the misunderstanding and give them as a peace offering."

"Fuck no." I replied. "I did nothing wrong."

"I know but we need this smoothed over and if that means you sucking up and playing nice with some free tickets and backstage passes, then so be it."

I opened my mouth to say more but stopped as an idea entered my head. I told the bitch it wasn't over. "Fine." I conceded. "I'll do it."

"You will?" Hunter asked, skeptical, I knew he was expecting more of a fight from me.

"Yeah, I don't need the bad press, so I'll do it."

"Good." Hunter said. "They'll be there tomorrow. Call me if there are any problems."

I hung up the phone and went back into my room to finish changing. I was still going to work out and I was still going to imagine her face on the punching bag.

... ... ...

I couldn't believe I was back here again and those two male nurses were staring at me, one in awe, the other one like I was about to pull some kind of drugs out of my pocket and start throwing it in the air. Instead I held my hands out to them knuckle first.

"Learn how to read, fucknuts." I snarled as I walked past them and to the front desk. The same woman as yesterday was there and she frowned when she noticed me.

"I know, I'm probably banned from here." I said with a roll of my eyes. "but I have something I'm to give you guys to smooth this... misunderstanding over." I gritted my teeth at the word because it was not a misunderstanding at all.

"Actually." the desk clerk told me. "It should be us apologizing to you. We are well aware of your life style and Teddy did confess after you left that you did not do what she accused."

"and she couldn't have done that before?" I muttered. "Whatever, here, tickets from the boss." I dropped them on the desk and turned to leave but she called me back.

"Mr. Punk, Dr. Brown actually asked that you hold on for moment? She will be down to speak with you shortly."

Not wanting to be sent back here again by Hunter or Vince, I shrugged picking up the tickets and moving to lean up against the nearest wall, stuffing my hands into the pocket of my hoodie. I didn't have to wait long before Dr. Brown had called my name and I pushed myself off the wall to shake her hand, smirking when I saw Teddy behind her, a sour look on her face.

"Thank you for waiting, Punk." Dr. Brown told me, "I apologize for what transpired after I left you yesterday. I promise, it was not my intent."

I just nodded, "I know, I figured someone just couldn't handle the truth."

I heard Teddy let out a gasp of indignation and Dr. Brown turned to her, effectively cutting her off from saying anything.

"Still, I apologize and I believe Teddy also has something she wants to say." She pushed Teddy forward and the tiny girl with the huge blue eyes crossed her arms, clamped her mouth shut and glared at me.

"Teddy?" The doctor prompted.

She finally looked down and mumbled an apology and not wanting her quite off the hook yet, I leaned forward.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear that, what did you say?"

She mumbled it again and I leaned closer. "Still can't hear you. Don't tell me you've gone mute again? I thought we got past that"

She let out a huff, lifting her eyes to glare at me. "I said, I'm sorry that you're such a jackass."

"Teddy." Dr. Brown reprimanded her.

I could only chuckle. "Truth hurts, huh sunshine?"

"God, you're just so cocky and full of yourself, walking in here because you think you're better than everyone here."

"Because I am better than everyone." I told her with a smirk.

"Why because you have a belt that says you're a champion? Please, you probably cheated to get it."

"See? That's where I have a problem. Once you start putting down my wrestling skills, thinking I can't win this on my own, I got a problem."

"Perfect, cause I have a problem with you and your face."

"Teddy, Mr. Punk." Dr. Brown snapped, stepping in between us. "Teddy, you will apologize at once."

She stepped closer to me and her eyes narrowed at me and somehow with her eyes not big and innocent looking, it just looked wrong. "Over my dead body."

"Don't tease me." I told her, stepping forward as well.

"Enough." Dr. Brown said again. "Teddy, back to your room. Mr. Punk, thank you for coming but I think it's time you leave."

"Fine by me." I shrugged. I turned to leave but remembered the tickets and my plan. "Wait, I actually came to drop these off to apologize for the misunderstanding. Teddy, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I really hope you can come next week."

"Not likely.." She replied with a snort.

"Really? Backstage passes are included."

"Yeah, no."

"Actually, that's a good idea." Dr. Brown interrupted us, taking the tickets. "Teddy and a few other out patients can go with Jackson. Thank you very much. Perhaps by then Teddy will be ready to apologize."

I heard her mutter something about it not happening and how I could go play and traffic for all she cared. I just smiled and nodded at both her and the doctor.

"See you next week Teddy." with a smile, I walked out of there, feeling pretty proud of myself.

Game. Set. Match.

... ... ...


	5. Shock

(ohhhhh longer one, enjoy... please please leave reviews, they are like my candy and motivate me to keep going)

disclaimer: anything you recognize is more than likely not mine.

Addict- 5/?

Summary: One day you think your life is utterly ruined, then something changes & you have hope again. Sounds like a cheesy movie right? Instead you appeared & drove me insane. I hate you, you hate me so why couldn't we just leave it at that?

_... ... ._

_Teddy_

"No."

"This isn't a choice."

"I'm making it one, no."

"It's not up for discussion."

"Good, because the answer is no."

Dr. Brown pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a sigh. "Teddy, you're going."

"You can't make me."

"Yes, I can. If I believe it to be part of therapy, which I do as you need to apologize to CM Punk, then I can advise you do this. And Greg will be going with you."

"What happened to Jackson going?" I asked. If I had to go, Jackson would have at least made it bearable. But Greg, I was pretty sure he hated me. Someone was a CM Punk fan.

"Teddy." She said with a sigh. "It hasn't escaped the notice of many how Jackson dotes on you. We want to make sure you go."

"I'm not going to talk him out of it." I replied with a pout.

She gave me a look and I gave a small shrug. "well, I might have but still, Greg hates me."

"Why would Greg hate you?" Dr. Brown asked. "Up until a week ago you've never even spoken a word."

"I'm just lucky, I guess." I sarcastically replied.

"Well, in order to move forward you will have to attend that event, apologize to CM Punk and than we can put this whole ordeal behind us."

"I've already done that." I muttered.

Dr. Brown leaned back in her chair with a sigh. I had the distinct feeling that she much preferred it when I didn't speak, I had been nothing but difficult since that less than stellar scene with Punk. Punk, ugh, what a stupid name, even if it wasn't real.

"Let us talk about why you did that to him." The good doctor tried again.

"Simple. He pissed me off. You weren't there, you have no idea the things he said about me, about what I did"

"And did it make you angry because they were perhaps true?"

I scowled at her. "No. They weren't. He doesn't have the first clue about addiction."

"And you think you do?"

"I lived it. I think I have a better understanding. I'm not proud of what I did or what I had become but I can't change what happened and I'm here trying to beat it and get better,"

She smiled at me as she closed her book. "I'm very happy with your progress Teddy. Our time is up, but I will be seeing you one on one again on Tuesday. Have fun at the show."

"Not likely." I muttered, leaving and going into the games room, flopping down on a couch in front of the TV.

I wanted nothing more than to be left alone but that wasn't in the cards. Many of the patients here, meaning all the wrestling fans hated me for doing what I did. I went from being that weird girl who never talked to that stupid bitch that tried to ruin CM Punk's career. Come on! Not like I called any media outlets and said hey! CM Punk offered me drugs. I just wanted him out of my room, the self righteous bastard. So now, the few patients in the games room were whispering nasty things about me and to me, I knew I couldn't be left alone. I scowled at them all as I grabbed the TV remote and turned it to the Disney Channel. Fine then, I would make them all suffer as I watched Hannah Montana.

"You don't strike me as a Hannah Montana fan." Jackson said as he sat down beside me.

"I only like it cause her brother has the same name as you." I shot back, my eyes never leaving the screen.

"I'm sure that's it exactly. How you holding up?"

I made a face. "No one talked to me before so there's really not much difference now, except the occasional, you're a stupid bitch comment. Nothing I never heard before."

He gave me a quizzical look.

"High school popular rich bitch." I explained.

"Ah. I was a nerd, you know, always studying, made fun of."

I gave him an appreciative once over. "So when did the smoking bod happen?"

He blushed. "the end of high school. I was tired of being picked on."

"How could you do that to CM Punk?" some guy asked, standing behind the couch I was on, glaring at me.

"Chad, time to move on." Jackson warned him.

I held up a hand to stop him. "Don't. Look Chad, you might think CM Punk is all wonderful but he really isn't. In fact, he was a complete asshole and saying that was the only way to get him to leave."

"You could've ruined his career."

I rolled my eyes, shutting off the TV. "Whatever, I'll talk to you later Jackson."

I went to my room and closed the door, grabbing my ipod and turning the volume up. Suddenly I really couldn't wait to get out of this place.

... ... ...

"Let's go."

I looked up at the door, lifting an eyebrow at Jackson. "I thought Greg was going?"

"He is but so am I now. There's an extra ticket because one of the patients can't go anymore and since I'm off and a huge wrestling fan, I got it."

I smiled at him as I stood up and grabbed my knee length jacket with the faux fur hood. Yeah, I might've been a rich bitch but I still cared about those poor animals. I was a Vegan and had been since I was a teenager. My dad paid good money to make sure I had a Vegan menu here. Nothing was too good for his little girl or at least that's what he said before I was dropped off here and forgotten about. Seriously, not one visitors day have I seen my parents. How nice.

"You look really good." Jackson said, with an appreciative smile.

I flushed as I turned to quickly look in the mirror. Usually I was dressed in sweats while here, not really caring about my hair and make up but since I was going out in public I needed to look presentable for various reasons. So tonight I had chosen a pair of skinny jeans with a purple sequined top, black knee high stiletto boots and I had worked hard on styling my hair so it looked decent, the long part in the front was straightened and the back was perfectly spiked up. Thanks to the hair style and the fact it was it's natural brown and not blonde like I usually had it, I doubt anyone would recognize me but I still had to be careful. My makeup was minimal, just enough to highlight my eyes and make them look even bigger.

"Thanks Jackson." I said with a smile as I took out the arm he offered to me. "Ready to face the firing squad?"

"I'm not going to let them say anything to you." he told me, his expression serious.

"But they're still thinking it." I shook my head. "And to think, I used to not care what people thought of me, what happened?"

"This place, the drugs, the addiction."

I sighed, knowing he was right but not wanting to get into a deep discussion about this at the moment.

"Finally." Greg said as we reached the lobby. "Was the Princess not ready yet?"

"Back off." Jackson warned him. "Or I'll report you."

Greg shrugged as he sneered at me. "I haven't done anything and I'm not on the clock, this is a favor."

I squeezed Jackson's arm as I let go, lifting my chin up. "Well are we going then? Wouldn't want you to miss your precious wrestling."

We had 4 tickets so there was only one other patient with us who had won the raffle. Her name was Marley and if I remembered correctly, she was a couple years older than me but I had never spoken to her before, then again, I had never really spoken to anyone but she had never tried talking to me either. Now, I sent her a small smile and was surprised to see a bigger smile returned to me.

"Wow Teddy, you look so good." She told me, looking down at herself, with a small embarrassed shrug. "I guess I never thought I would be going out while here."

It wasn't that she looked bad, she just looked tired, run down, very plain Jane in baggy jeans and a hoodie and she looked upset by it too. I thoughtfully bit my lip as I came up with a quick plan.

"Shoot, Jackson, I forgot my purse, If you guys can wait just a minute I can run back and get it."

I saw Greg roll his eyes but ignored him as Jackson asked if I wanted him to come. I shook my head, instead grabbing Marley's hand. "Us girls will go and we'll be right back."

Not waiting for an answer, I pulled her down the hall and back to my room.

"I could have waited out there." She told me as we entered my room and I moved to the small closet.

"I didn't think you wanted to change out there."

"Pardon?" She asked, confused

I turned around with another pair of jeans and a pretty green top. "Here put this on."

She shook her head. "I can't wear your clothes, I'm okay like this."

I thrust the clothes at her. "No seriously, we get freedom and you have to look good. Can you walk in heels?"

She hesitantly took the clothes. "Not all night."

"Ok, you change I think I have some shoes for you." I turned back to the closet, reaching in for a pair of ballet flats. As soon as the shirt was over her head I handed her the shoes, getting her to sit on the bed as I swept her long blonde hair back into a chic ponytail before quickly giving her some eyeshadow and lip gloss. When I was done I put her in front of the mirror, listening to her gasp of delight.

"How did you do this so fast?" she asked.

"Talent." I replied with a grin. "plus you already looked great, I just enhanced it." I handed her another one of my jackets because it was cold outside and we went back to the lobby arm in arm. When we got there, the guys did a double take and Jackson grinned at us both.

"You both look lovely shall we go?"

I nodded, grabbing Jackson's arm and nudging him to hold out his arm to Marley, who blushed as she took it. Greg just rolled his eyes, leading us out but I didn't mind. I had Jackson and now Marley, perhaps this night wouldn't be a total bust.

... ... ...

Ugh, Ringside seats. Gross. I was being pushed from all sides by all sorts of sweaty smelling fans as they pushed us against the barricade in hopes of one of their favorites coming near them.

"Don't look so miserable." Marley said with a laugh, pulling me closer to her and the barricade. "we're supposed to have fun."

"No, you guys are supposed to have fun, I'm sent here as punishment." I told her, making a face.

She sent me a quizzical look. "What do you mean? I know there were issues with you and CM Punk but I thought he invited you specifically."

"Oh he did, just to piss me off. Then Brown thought it would be best if I went. So here I am, surrounded by gross, sweaty, smelly people, you guys not included."

She gave me a quick once over. "You come from money, don't you?"

I gave a small shrug. "That obvious."

Marley laughed. "Kind of. The clothes, the reaction to this and the people around you, like you're better than them."

"It's how I was raised. I can't help who I am, rich snob or not."

She laughed again "I don't see anything wrong with it because for a rich bitch, I kind of like you."

"you talk like you know my crowd well."

"I spent some time at a private school for various reasons but they knew I didn't come from rich blood, so they made my life miserable."

I frowned at her. "I'm sorry that happened."

"It wasn't you." She said with a shrug. "You don't seem like you were as bad them."

"please, I was the worst of the worst."

"But you're not now." She said with a smile, linking our arms as a familiar riff sounded through the arena and the already loud crowd became even louder.

"Oh my god, I love this song." I cried with a delighted squeal

"I thought you never watched wrestling."

"I don't but I know this song and I love this band."

"They're an 80's funk metal band." Marley told me.

I gave a sheepish shrug. "It's a guilty pleasure. I love 80's music but my friends always thought I was weird."

Jackson finally turned to us with a grin. "Know what's even funnier? This song belongs to your best friend."

Until then my back had been turned to the big TV screen they had so I turned, my jaw dropping in shock at seeing the one guy I despised the most at the moment on that screen.

"This song is, like, forever ruined for me." I muttered as Cult of Personality continued to play. A shame too, I really loved this song.

CM Punk entered the ring and handed his belt to the ref before taking his shirt off and climbing the corner. When his front was to us, my jaw dropped in surprise. He looked... I mean... without the clothes and the tattoo's and wow. I thought I hated tattoos but- oh god, my face was heating up and I quickly covered my cheeks before any of my companions would notice. At that moment, I could see Punk scanning the crowd around me. He noticed Jackson and Greg and his smirk grew as his eyes travelled to first Marley and then myself. His eyes kept moving past me before a puzzled look crossed his features then froze, his eyes going back to mine. I slowly lowered my hand as his smirk began to recede and his eyes met mine. We both stood there staring at each other in shock and surprise.

... ... ...


	6. Setup

I had surgery... and it sucked! but another longer one... yay?

disclaimer: anything you recognize is more than likely not mine.

Addict- 6/?

Summary: One day you think your life is utterly ruined, then something changes & you have hope again. Sounds like a cheesy movie right? Instead you appeared & drove me insane. I hate you, you hate me so why couldn't we just leave it at that?

_... ..._

_CM Punk_

As I stood there, waiting for my match to start I couldn't help but wonder if she was actually out there or somehow weaseled her way out of coming. Either way it was a win win for me. She didn't show that would make me happy, if she showed that would still make me happy because I had a plan, a little payback for what she did.

This was one of those rare times I didn't talk on Raw beforehand. I'm sure it had something to do with me going off on people not respecting the straight edge lifestyle particular one little girl who couldn't handle the truth. Kind of surprised my mic wasn't shut off again, considering head office couldn't handle the truth either. But perhaps it wasn't about them so they let it slide. So now, I had no idea if she was actually here now.

As my music played I let the adrenaline take over as I jumped from foot to foot, ready to go out there. I briefly forgot about her as I pushed through the curtain, stopping to drop to one knee before yelling it's clobbering time and carrying on to the ring. I entered, removing my belt and shirt before climbing the turnbuckles and only then did I let myself wonder about her again. I knew where she was supposed to be sitting and I smirked as I caught sight of the two goons before moving to a not too bad looking blonde and past her to a total hottie, her hands covering up her cheeks. Wait, where was that Teddy chick, did she really get out of it? Then it hit me, the one I just called a total hottie _was _Teddy. My eyes went back to hers as her hands lowered and our eyes stayed locked on each other. Okay, so I was completely shocked and surprised to see how well she cleaned up but why was she staring at me the same way? I looked no different from the last time we saw each other.

"Punk, are you ready?"

I tore my eyes away from her and jumped off the turnbuckle, turning to the ref with a nod to let him know I was good to go. I'd worry about her later, right now I had a match to win.

... ... ...

"Punk, there are some people out here saying you gave them backstage passes?"

I grinned at the stagehand as I threw my gear in my bag, pulling out a little small baggie and stuffing it into my jeans pocket.

"two guys and two chicks?" I asked the stagehand who nodded at me. "Tell them I'll be right out to say hi."

I quickly finished putting my stuff away and left my gear in my locker room, pulling a hoodie on as I went to go meet them, a big grin on my face as I approached them.

"Fucknuts, Hottie." I said with a nod to the two goons and a wink at the blonde. Finally I turned to Teddy with a raised eyebrow. "and you."

The fire in her eyes returned as she glared at me and I couldn't help but smile in return. The distance from the ring to her seat didn't tell a lie, she was definitely sexy and hot as hell, more so up close but there was no way I would ever tell her that. She actually reminded me of a celebrity but I couldn't quite place my finger on who. The fire that flared up when I goaded her, just made her that much hotter. What the fuck was wrong with me? She was not my type. She was too pretty, too rich looking, too almost perfect that she should be having no effect on me whatsoever. But those clothes, showing off this smoking body that was hidden beneath the baggy clothes she had on last time I saw her. Her hair looked really neat now, styled the way it was and her eyes, holy fuck those eyes. If they ever turned on me with wide eyed innocence as she asked me for something, I doubt I would be able to say no.

Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with me? I should not be thinking this way of some drug addicted chick, one who was not my type and a total rich bitch to boot.

"You're such an asshole." She muttered.

"Thank you, Princess."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I know." I replied with a grin. "So what can I do for you guys?"

Goon number one sent a glare to Teddy before turning to me. "Dr. Brown said that Teddy was supposed to say something to you."

Teddy's lips turned into a pout as she looked at goon number two, her eyes going even wider as a sheen of tears covered them. "Jackson?" She said, her lower lip quivering.

"Oh come on," I cried, all the while thankful that those eyes weren't turned on me. As long as I didn't look, she had no power over me. "You actually fall for this shit?"

Jackson looked away from her, "Sorry Teddy but you have to do it." He mumbled.

She turned back to me and glared at me. "I would rather end up in the trashy magazines naked as hell for the world to see then apologize to you,"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "And what makes you think those magazines would even put you on their pages."

This time she smirked as though she knew a secret and she wasn't about to share. As we continued staring at each other, neither of us willing to back down, the blonde with them grabbed her arm and pulled her back, quickly whispering in her ear. Teddy shrugged before making a face and whispering something back, causing the blonde to shake her head and whisper something else.

"Care to let us in on the little secret?" I asked.

They both turned to me, the blonde with a smile and Teddy with a scowl.

"Well," Teddy said, "Marley just pointed something out to me and she's right I do want to get the hell out of here, so I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have accused you of that, especially since you're straight edge, I was wrong and I'm sorry. Now it's said, so let's do each other a favor and never speak again, that would really make this whole apology worth it."

I just smiled, not replying and she finally rolled her eyes before looking at the rest of them. "I did it, can we go now, please?"

"Why don't you come meet some of the other wrestlers?" I suggested.

"No." Teddy said as the other three practically screamed yes. I smiled and led them down the hall, noting that Teddy had resigned herself to her fate and followed after us, her arms crossed under her chest as she scowled.

I introduced them to all the workers and waited while all but the spoiled brat got autographs and pictures done.

"No one you want a picture with?" I couldn't help but ask.

She gave me a look of disgust. "Please, any other time I wouldn't be caught dead at something like this. God only knows what would happen if my picture-" She stopped and I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, noting she had clamped her mouth shut and was doing her best to avoid eye contact. Weird, what had that been about?

"Who's this?"

We both turned to the voice and I rolled my eyes at seeing Justin Gabriel there, a smile on his face as he stared at Teddy.

"No one important." I told him.

"Are you going to introduce me?" he asked, his eyes never leaving her.

I had to roll my eyes again. "Fine. Teddy, this is Justin Gabriel. Justin, this is Teddy, I don't know her last name or care."

She stepped forward with a smile. "Teddy is fine, do you work here?"

He grinned as he held out a hand for her to shake. "Not a fan? Did Punk drag you here?"

"In a way." She said taking his hand. "But no, not a fan. Not really my scene you know?"

"I can't help but think I know you from somewhere. You look really familiar."

"Oh my god, would you stop flirting before I vomit right here?" I asked, unable to take it anymore.

"Jealous?" Gabriel asked, his eyes still not leaving Teddy.

"Unlikely." I replied with a snort. "But I think it's time for them to leave." I signaled to the other three who came over, big smiles on their faces.

"May I escort you out?" Gabriel asked holding his arm out to Teddy, who gave him a skeptical look before looking back at her blonde friend who frantically nodded her head. She took his arm and I rolled my eyes again, inconspicuously patting my pocket to make sure it was still there. Chances were Gabriel would be there to see it all go down but hey, payback was sweet.

When we reached outside, we could hear the fans screaming and my smile could only grow as I realized this would happen in front of more people. This kept getting better. Sure, none of them knew the chick but embarrassment in front of complete strangers was still embarrassment. I'd probably call her rehab place and let her in on the joke tomorrow but for now, oh the fun.

"It was nice seeing you again." Her blonde friend said as we reached the outside. "Could I maybe get a hug?"

I opened my arms and she grinned, throwing her arms around me. "Thank you this was the best night ever."

"Glad you had fun." I honestly told her. See? I did appreciate the fans.

I shook both the goons hands before turning to Teddy , who was some ways away now, talking to Gabriel who was asking for her number but she shook her head, asking for his instead. After getting a promise out of her that she would call, he finally gave it to her.

"Yo, Teddy." I yelled out to her.

She turned to me with a scowl as I began walking towards them. Behind her I could hear the humming of the crowd getting louder and I could clearly hear Teddy's name being called out. Her scowl faded and I could see a look of panic cross her face that she quickly hid.

"Not used to the spotlight?" I asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at me "What do you want?"

"TO say goodbye and say your apology is accepted. Friends?"

She frowned but eventually nodded her head. "Fine."

I reached into my pocket. "Shall we seal it with a hug?"

"Do I have to?"

"It would make me feel better."

I could see Gabriel giving me a weird look. He knew, like most everyone that I wasn't a touching kind of person but I ignored him as she stepped forward to give me a hug. I pulled the baggie out of my bag and as she pulled away, made sure to jostle her so it looked like it fell out of her pocket.

"Well well, what do we have here?" I asked, bending down to pick up the baggie.

She looked down at in shock before looking up at my smirking face. "you! That's not- it's-" She looked to the three people she came from. "guys, it's not mine."

"It fell out of your pocket." One of them coldly told her, Greg or Craig, or something like that.

"No, it didn't. Jackson, that's not mine, you have to believe me."

"Where did it come from?" Jackson asked, a sad look on his face.

"From him." she cried, pointing to me.

"Me? Didn't we go through this already?" I asked with a sad shake of my head.

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked.

"You did this to get back at me." She screeched, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"It is, it is her. Teddy, over here, can we get a picture?" A fan yelled.

"What did you do to your hair?" Another one asked.

Teddy's eyes widened in panic and everyone else, myself included, grew confused as we stared at her. Why did those people recognize her? Shouldn't they be yelling for me, possibly even Gabriel? But mostly me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

She returned to glaring at me. "This is all your fault, you jackass. I hate you."

"I said I don't like people accusing me of something I'm not, especially a druggie." I sneered at her. "I'll leave that shit up to you."

Her mouth opened in surprise as she fearfully looked at the crowd behind her, then at Gabriel who was still looking as confused as ever, then to Greg, Jackson and Marley, the latter seemingly cluing into something as her eyes widened.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "you- you're-"

Teddy stepped over to her, slapping a hand over her mouth before looking at Jackson. "we need to leave now." she whispered.

He nodded and with a glare at me, put an arm around her shoulder and moving over to the exit, the other two following after her. His arm went up to block the fans out as she put up the hood of her jacket, like she was famous or something. Daddy's little rich girl, probably liked to pretend that she mattered or something.

"What the hell did I just miss?" Gabriel asked, staring at me in confusion.

"That girl you were flirting with is in a rehab center."

"Ok, and?"

"What do you mean and?" I asked in surprise. "She's a druggie."

"Recovering, actually." Gabriel said. "She's in rehab, good for her. But what the hell was it with that baggie? I saw the look on her face, it wasn't panic on being caught. She was hot as hell over the baggie being there."

I rolled my eyes before tossing the baggie at him. "Oregano, the stuck up little princess will get over it."

Gabriel opened it before taking a sniff to double check. "That's fucked up man. You could totally ruin her rehab stint. They could kick her out or make her start over."

"Not my fucking problem." I snapped, walking back into the arena. "You have no idea what that bitch did to me."

"Really?" He asked following after me. "You have to at least tell them it was a joke or something before you ruined everything she worked for."

"No, I don't." I replied, stopping to turn on him. "That stuck up little bitch is not my problem anymore. She tried to fuck me over and I got her back and I don't give a flying fuck what happens now."

I turned away from him, stomping back to my room. Fuck Justin Gabriel, and fuck that little bitch too, she got what was coming to her.

... ... ...


	7. Seethe

I had surgery... and it sucked! but another longer one... yay?

disclaimer: anything you recognize is more than likely not mine.

Addict- 6/?

Summary: One day you think your life is utterly ruined, then something changes & you have hope again. Sounds like a cheesy movie right? Instead you appeared & drove me insane. I hate you, you hate me so why couldn't we just leave it at that?

_... ..._

_Teddy_

The car ride back to the center was quiet. I kept looking out the back window to make sure we weren't followed and to my relief, it seemed that no one was. I didn't try to explain that Punk had set me up or why those people in the crowd knew who I was. This was exactly what I feared in going out tonight but thought of all places, I would be safe at some stupid wrestling event. I didn't know it would be that popular. And now, who knew what the hell I would have to do in order to prove the set up, or get Marley to stop looking at me with awe. Seriously.

When we finally got back to the center, Greg looked at me through the rear view mirror. "I have to report the weed, Teddy."

I gritted my teeth. "What the fuck ever. It wasn't mine, I'll even drug test for you guys."

"So now you want us to believe Punk really gave you drugs this time?" He asked in a disbelieving voice.

"He didn't give them to me, he planted them on me. You ever think this might have been payback?" I snapped, slamming the car door and stomping into the center.

When we arrived, some other patients were waiting around to hear how it was but with an evil glare from me, they all stepped back, waiting for Marley to enter. I continued onto my room, throwing the door open with a loud bang before throwing my purse across the room with a scream of frustration. Next I ripped off my jacket, then each boot, throwing it against the wall. I turned around, scowling when I saw Jackson and Marley at my door.

"Get out." I snapped.

"How come no one knows?" Marley asked, still staring at me with wide eyes.

"So they don't look at me like that." I snapped.

"What are you girls talking about?" Jackson asked, thoroughly confused.

"Teddy, she's-"

"Don't you dare say it. You will not breathe one word of this to anyone." I hissed "now please, I just need to be alone right now."

"But Teddy-" Jackson began but I cut him off.

"Jackson, Please. Can you please go make sure that Greg isn't butchering the story and tell them I will submit to a drug test in the morning. I need sleep right now."

He continued to stare at me but seeing that I wasn't about to talk, he left with a sigh and a quick goodnight to the both of us. Marley hovered at the door, wringing her hand in nervousness.

"Don't act weird around me, please?" I begged her. "I want us to be friends, I've never had a friend who wasn't interested in my name, my money, or my status."

"You want to be friends with me?" She asked in disbelief.

"If you want to." I looked at her uncertainly

"Of course. I mean, you should know, I would have said yes even without knowing who you are."

"Thank you." I said with a big smile. "Can we please talk in the morning?"

"Of course. I'll return your clothes too."

I waved her off. "Keep em, they look better on you, and don't say you can't because I insist."

She grinned at me. "Fine, then thank you, and have a good sleep."

She bounced out of my room and I smiled as I got ready for bed. Ok, so the night didn't turn out as expected. Punk so needed a slap in the face and the world was one step closer to me but that's okay, I would be out of here in days, so I could live with that.

... ... ...

I was still feeling pretty anti social and besides the drug test this morning which I had passed, ha, in your face Greg, I hadn't left my room. Even when Greg had said I hadn't used it but would soon, I ignored him telling him I passed, he was the idiot who didn't bring the evidence, so I was in the clear. I then returned to my room and was soon joined by Marley who was having fun browsing through my closets and trying various clothes on. When she put on something that looked really good, I told her to keep it, ignoring her when she protested. She'd probably try not to take them but I would make sure she would, maybe take her for a makeover when we were both out, I loved makeovers.

"Teddy?" Jackson called, knocking on the door. "Someone is here to see you."

I made a face at Marley as I got up to answer the door. "If it's Punk, tell him to go take a long walk off a short dock."

"No but I'll make sure to tell him that."

I looked over at Marley in confusion. The accented voice on the other side sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it. Marley seemed to know exactly who it was though as she frantically motioned for me to open the door. When I did, my eyes widened in surprise to see Justin Gabriel there, a small smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Marley answered for me. "I have a therapy session, I'll be back later."

I stepped aside and she left, letting Justin in.

"How?" was all I could ask.

"Punk. It took me bugging him all night and this morning but he finally gave me the scoop on you and where I could find you."

I frowned at him. "Ok then how about the why?"

"Wanted to make sure you were okay. He set you up last night. I already told some people here because I don't know if he'd really call but it was oregano. I just didn't want to see you get screwed."

"You could have called the center." I replied, moving to sit back on my bed.

"And miss seeing you again? No thanks. Something tells me you wouldn't have actually called so I had to take measures into my own hands."

"That seems a little extreme for someone you don't know especially when all you do know is that they are a drug addict."

"Was. You're in rehab and you seem to have your head on your shoulders, so I was hoping you would maybe like to go out sometime?"

I frowned. "Kind of hard to when I'm in here."

"When you're out then and I'm back in town?"

"Sure." I replied without thinking. He was so not my type either but maybe that was it and I needed to stay away from my regular type for the time being.

"Then do I get your number now?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Fine. I should actually be out of here in a few days,especially now that my name has been cleared."

"Glad I could help." he replied, returning my smile and I couldn't help but notice how cute and adorable he actually was out of his work environment. "Did you want to take a walk outside?"

"Ok," I replied with a smile, grabbing my jacket and walking outside of the center. I could see a bunch of patients giving me looks of wide eyed wonder and I just prayed that it was because of having Justin Gabriel with me and not for what had transpired last night. I mean, everyone knew Punk, so I'm sure they must know this guy too, right?"

"Are they staring at me or you?" I whispered to him as we stepped outside.

He smiled. "both, I guess."

We grew quiet as we walked the grounds, me because I was unsure of what to say, and I guessed he was feeling the same way. I was waiting for that awkward feeling to kick in but he finally spoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

Did I mention his adorable accent? It was so cute.

"I guess." I replied. "but I'm guessing Punk told you every dirty little detail about me."

He waved it off. "Punk has a complex or something. He once tried to get me to beat up my buddy to prove our loyalty to him."

"Mr. High and Mighty sounds a bit like a whack job." I muttered.

He smiled again. "when you were leaving, it seemed like people recognized you, in the crowd."

I looked ahead as we kept walking. "Probably a friend recognized me."

"Really? It seemed more than that." his tone was gentle, but I refused to give him anything more, my eyes staring straight ahead.

Seeing as I didn't want to talk about it, he dropped it, moving on to other topics, first asking how I enjoyed the show yesterday, to which I admitted, I cared for neither way and I had only been there to deliver an apology and so Punk could get back at me.

"Why such animosity?" Justin asked. "I mean, sure Punk told his side, but what is your side."

I looked at him in surprise. No one really cared what I had to say, I've spent my whole life being told how to act, what to do, what I want. Nobody bothered to see how I really was, what I really wanted. It was different to say the least.

"I've been here 3 months." I told him. "And until the day Punk walked in here as a guest speaker, I hadn't spoken a word to anyone."

"Why?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Because I was angry at myself, I didn't want forgiveness, or to move on until I was ready to forgive myself. I wasn't supposed to be here you know."

"Then why are you here?"

My lower lip slightly trembled and I closed my eyes tight as I came to a stop. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, I had done this to myself, and I would not be weak over it, I would accept it, get better and move on. "The same reason anyone is here." I quietly said. "I fucked up and I'm paying the consequences."

"But you said you weren't supposed to be here." He reminded me, sounding confused.

"I shouldn't have been. Punk was right you know, I don't appreciate the how and the when and the why, but he was right, I shouldn't have been stupid enough to try it in the first place." I let out a small humorless laugh as I continued walking. "But enough about that, explain this whole wrestling thing to me and the appeal behind it."

His easy going smile returned as we continued walking the grounds and he explained everything that was wrestling to me. Still wasn't a big fan but I could tell he was passionate about it so I didn't mind listening to him speak. When it was close to dinner time and he had to go, he made sure to get my number and kissed me on the cheek before he left.

The moment I walked back into the center, Marley pounced, dragging me off to my room, since she had a roommate and I didn't, and demanded to know everything that happened. I could only shake my head and smile, everything was so different from mere months ago.

... ... ...


	8. Screw

jump forward 3 months... this really doesn't follow any storylines :)

Whatcha think?

disclaimer: anything you recognize is more than likely not mine.

Addict- 8/?

Summary: One day you think your life is utterly ruined, then something changes & you have hope again. Sounds like a cheesy movie right? Instead you appeared & drove me insane. I hate you, you hate me so why couldn't we just leave it at that?

_... ..._

_3 months later  
><em>

_CM Punk_

The end of the PPV and I was in my locker room, throwing my shit around. I had lost my belt to Chris Jericho because the bastard had cheated and I was super pissed. I was best in the world, not him and he couldn't handle it. Sonofabitch.

When I had calmed down enough to actually think clearly, I went about gathering my stuff so I could get the hell out of here. The only redeeming part of this night, was knowing that I was close enough to go home and sleep in my own bed.

I didn't care about the mess I left, only making sure I had my stuff before leaving the room and taking the fastest way I could remember out to my car. I would have made it in relative peace too, if the sound of someone's giggle hadn't stopped me in my tracks. Where had I heard that before? When the person who had giggled started talking, my hand clenched around my gear bag and I ground my teeth, my nostrils flaring at hearing that voice.

I should have ignored it, I should have continued on my little merry way but no, I had to go see for myself. And oh, how excited I was to see none other than Teddy, I still don't care about her last name. Her back was to me as she talked on a phone and from this angle, she still looked really good, like that ass inside those jeans, she had an amazing ass and it kind of sucked that it was attached to someone like her. I could see she still had the same hair style but it was now black with red streaks and it looked like it was better taken care of. It was at that moment she turned around and the smile on her face dropped.

"Marley, I'll see you there, I have someone's ass to kick." She hung up the phone and squared off against me, a sneer filling her features.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little Princess, get another day pass?" I asked with a sneer of my own.

"I've been out for months, no thanks to you asshole. Oregano? Really? How original."

"Paybacks a bitch, huh sweetheart?"

"My name is Teddy, you jerkoff."

"And I don't care."

"God, why are you such a prick?" she shot at me.

"Oh gee, I don't know, could it be that you accused me of trying to give you drugs."

She rolled her eyes at me, dismissing it with a wave of her hands. "Whatever, that was like months ago."

"Why are you even here?" I couldn't help but ask.

Her tone was snooty as she replied, "And that's your business, how?"

"God, you're such a bitch."

She only smiled at me and I did my damnedest to keep my temper in check. I don't believe in hitting women but this chick was pushing me to the limit and I was ready to break that rule. Smug little bitch.

"Hey babe, ready to go?"

We both turned and my jaw dropped in shock as revulsion filled my features. "Seriously? Gabriel? You're here with Gabriel? What the fuck is wrong with you, dude?"

"Nothing." Gabriel replied, his face hard and cold. "Teddy is great if you'd take the chance to get to know her."

"She's a fucking druggie man."

"I'm clean." She snapped at me before turning to Gabriel. "Don't even bother with him, something about some kind of jungle cat unable to change their stripes, or spots or whatever, you know?"

"are you fucking stupid?" I couldn't help but ask. Seriously, this girl was mental.

"Can we go?" She asked him, no longer paying attention to me. "I told Marley we'd meet her at Denny's and she's almost there."

"Denny's?" I couldn't help but ask. "what a coincidence, that's where I was headed." Total lie, I was planning to go sleep but if I could keep getting under this chicks skin, that would make everything, even her getting under my skin, all worth it.

"I'll see you there?" I asked with a huge grin.

"Whatever." Teddy muttered, grabbing Gabriel's hand and walking off down the hall.

As soon as they were out of my sight, I took off for my car, grinning because I knew ways to get there first, and I did, unable to see Gabriel's rental anywhere, maybe they took Teddy's car but really would anyone be stupid enough to let her drive?

I entered the restaurant and looked around, smiling when I caught sight of the person I was looking for. I walked off towards her, sliding in across from her.

"Teddy's friend, right?"

The blonde, who looked a lot better than she did months ago, stared at me in wide eyed amazement before nodding. "Marley." She whispered.

I nodded,. "Right, I remember. I told her and Gabriel I'd meet them here."

"O-oh, Okay," She hesitantly replied.

"So, how long have they been together?"

"A couple months." She replied, looking nervously at the door. I made her nervous, interesting.

"That's cool, and what have you lovely ladies been up to as of late?"

"We live together now." She told me. "By ourselves, we're both clean."

"Oh that's good to hear." I told her with a big smile.

"How the hell did you beat us here?"

I looked up at Teddy and Gabriel with a big smile. "Chicago is my town."

Teddy sat down beside Marley and with a sigh Gabriel slid in beside me.

"Isn't this cozy." I said to them, calling the waitress over. "I am famished and while we eat why don't we catch up on each others lives."

The waitress came over and we all gave our orders, Teddy doing so with a sigh as she realized I wasn't going anywhere.

"So tell me Teddy, what have you been up to? Staying away from the drugs, or is Daddy funding them again."

She gripped her glass tight as she glared at me, her cheeks reddening. "You. Are. An. Asshole."

"Punk, if you can't be civil, then just leave." Gabriel told me.

I shrugged all nonchalant. "I am being civil, just making sure she's on the path of the straight and narrow. I went to her rehb center to talk, I'm invested you know."

"And I'd like to invest my foot up your ass." I heard her mumble as Marley began to giggle beside her.

Changing tactics, I focused on the blonde. "Were you at the show tonight?"

"No,." She replied with a sad shake of her head. "I had to work. I just got off."

"Oh you have a job? That's great to hear. What do you do now Teddy?"

"none of your business." she snapped as our food arrived.

We were all silent the first little while as we ate and after we had began to slow down, I turned my attentions back to Marley. "next time we're in town you really have to come watch."

"I'd like to." she shyly

"And you will." Teddy told her, "even if I have to call in and say you're on your deathbed, even if you have to quit, you know I can get you another job."

This sounded like an old argument as Marley sighed and shook her head. "I told you I don't want to go that route, Teddy. I like doing this on my own."

"Wait, let me get this straight, you can get her a job while I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and say you've never worked a day in your life, am I right?"

"Punk." Gabriel yelled at me. "Will you stop being such a dick."

"Don't bother." Teddy told him with a smile. "He's right and I don't care if it's true or not. My family is rich, yay me. If it was up to me, Marley wouldn't even be working, but she chooses to, so good for her. You can make all the cracks you want about me being a rich bitch or a pampered princess or a spoiled brat, knock yourself out. Chances are I heard it before and have probably referred to myself a such too."

"I don't appreciate him being so blatantly disrespectful to my girl while I'm sitting right here, so can it Punk."

The waitress returned with the bill and Teddy took it before anyone could say anything, going up to the cashier with her purse.

"Why do you have to be such a complete asshole?" Gabriel asked with a glare. "Teddy's doing good for herself and she doesn't need some prick bringing her down."

"Oh please, like anything I say could hurt her? She hates me as much as I hate her."

"It has," Came the quiet voice across from us. We both turned to look at Marley who was closely inspecting the table top. "Teddy isn't as tough as she let's everyone think she is. She just puts up that tough front because she learned she had to from an early age."

"Why?" I asked. "Rough childhood, growing up with rich parents and getting whatever the hell she wants?"

Marley smiled faintly at me. "If you only knew."

"Ready?" Teddy asked with a big smile, grabbing Justin's hand and motioning to Marley to follow.

"Everything taken care of?" Gabriel asked, pulling out his wallet but Teddy stilled his hand.

"Yup, so don't worry but Punk the waitress was asking for your autograph."

We looked over to the hostess who was currently smiling and waving at us. "Fine," I mumbled. "See ya next show Gabriel. It was nice seeing you Marley. And Teddy... whatever."

She only smiled at me. "Bye Punk, and thanks."

"thanks? For what?" I called after her, but they were already out the door. I just shrugged, checking my hair in the spoon to make sure it was slicked back and walked to the cashier.

"It's so kind of you to do this." The elderly waitress gushed.

"Hey, anything to keep my fans happy." I told her with a smile.

"Fans? Are you famous or something?" she asked in confusion, which in turn confused me

"Well, yes, didn't you want my picture? That's why I came over here."

"Oh." her face heated up. "That nice girl that was here said you would be covering the bill and that of the other customers."

It took a moment to kick in and when it finally hit me. "She said what?" I roared.

"How awesome is that? CM Punk is paying for our meal." A group of fans from behind me said, looking excited "I couldn't believe it when that girl said you would."

"There's some sort of mix up. I'm not paying for everyone."

"Oh, well I moved everything over to one bill." the waitress said, looking upset.

"So you're not now?" another fan asked. "You can't say you'll do something and take it back."

"That's mean." Said his little girl next to him.

The whole restaurant was staring at me now and I could feel my eye begin to twitch as I realized what Teddy had done to me.

That fucking Bitch.

... ... ...


	9. Slug

Reviews are candy... pls review?

As i said, this really doesn't follow any storylines BUT elements will eventually be incorporated.

Whatcha think?

disclaimer: anything you recognize is more than likely not mine.

Addict- 9/?

Summary: One day you think your life is utterly ruined, then something changes & you have hope again. Sounds like a cheesy movie right? Instead you appeared & drove me insane. I hate you, you hate me so why couldn't we just leave it at that?

_... ..._

"You seem to be in a good mood." Justin noted as he drove us back to my place in my car, Marley had taken her own vehicle and was just ahead of us.

"Definitely" I replied with a big smile.

"Any particular reason."

I shrugged, "You'll see soon enough."

As if on cue his phone began to ring and I reached over, smiling at the call display as I put it on speaker.

"Your stupid, insufferable, drugged up, fucked up bitch of a girlfriend is dead Gabriel, do you hear me? Dead!"

Justin looked at me in confusion as I grinned.

"What did she do?" He asked.

"What, she hasn't told you yet? There was no picture taking going on, she stuck me with the bill."

There was silence as I waited for him to tell the rest.

"That's it?" Justin asked. "no biggie, I'll pay you back next show."

"For the whole fucking restaurant."

Justin swerved and I calmly reached over and grabbed the steering wheel to straighten him out.

"Is he serious?" He whispered to me.

I smiled serenely at him.

"Yes, I'm fucking serious." Punk answered. "Your girlfriend is a fucking bitch."

My smile grew before I began to giggle. I tried to stifle the sound but to no avail and in no time, I was laughing my head off at him.

"This isn't funny. You owe me lots of money. You'll pay for this."

"How so? By planting drugs on me? Please, in case you haven't figured it out, you come at me, I will meet you head on."

"Then it's on."

"Oh Punk, it's been on for awhile now." I reached over and hit the end button on the phone.

"You shouldn't antagonize him." Justin said trying to unsuccessfully keep his frown in place.

I just waved him off. "Please, he doesn't scare me."

"You're not the one who has to work with him."

I laughed. "Aw, would you like me to protect you from the Big bad Punk?"

"No." He replied with a scowl. "But I am rethinking you coming to the show tomorrow."

"I'm not, not going now because I pissed someone off. Please, if I spent my whole life doing that, I never would have gone anywhere."

We reached our little house, well little compared to my family home but still quite big with 6 bedrooms and 4 and a half bathrooms. I had found out that Marley was to be discharged the same day as me about a week after Justin had come to visit me and called Daddy to tell him I wanted a house for my friend and I, alone, with some privacy, out of the spotlight but in the same city. I then asked Marley if she wanted to move in with me and she was ecstatic to. She didn't have family, her parents had died when she was a teenager in a car accident and she had spent the rest of her teen years in foster homes. Needless to say, she was happy she now had somewhere to go and I think it helped her get on a good path. With somewhere to go and someone close to her, she insisted on getting a job and was even talking about going back to school. She had even suggested me getting a job, saying it would keep me busy and out of trouble. But I found my own ways, I hadn't told anyone but I was currently writing a book and was actually enjoying it.

"I still say this house is far too big for just you two." Justin said as he shook his head in amazement.

"yeah, but I don't pay for it." I reminded him. This was only his third time here but I had also gone to see him plenty of times when he had time off. Tonight had been my first time to a show as his guest and after royally pissing Punk off, I was thinking of going to some more. Could be fun.

"Why do you look so pleased with yourself?" Marley asked as we entered the house. "And why were you swerving all over the road?"

"Shocked the heck out of Justin." I told her with a smile.

"This better not be a story about Road head." She said with big eyes.

I laughed. "No, but thanks for the idea. Punk called, he wasn't too pleased I stuck him with the bill."

"You did what?" Marley asked with a giggle.

"For the whole restaurant." I finished.

Her jaw dropped in shock and her hazel eyes grew even bigger. "Are you for serious?"

I nodded as I burst out laughing. "I paid off the waitress. Told her if she got him to pay for it, she could keep what i gave her as a tip, if not, the money I gave her would have covered everyone and then some. Felt good too."

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out to look at the message.

"_where have u been? No news on my site, you're leaving me high an dry. Much specualtion on your disappearance. Don't tell me you eloped? Or got pregnant?"_

I quickly deleted it, dropping it back into my purse. "we should get some shut eye if we have to leave for your show early tomorrow." He had a show in a neighboring town but wanted to leave early.

"You're coming now?" He asked.

I nodded and Marley let out a squeal. "Can I? I mean, unless you guys wanted some time alone."

I looked at Justin who smiled at her. "Of course you can come, it will be fun."

She let out another squeal before giving him then me a hug and running up to her room, yelling out a goodnight.

"I think she's excited." I said with a laugh as he reached over and scooped me up into his arms.

"mmmm, so am I." He said nuzzling my neck.

I looped my arms around his neck as I leaned in to kiss him, pulling away as I bit his lower lip. "and as much as I would love to continue this in my bedroom, we're only going to get 5 hours of sleep."

He sighed as he entered my room and gently deposited me onto the bed. "You're right, but tomorrow."

I gave him a cheeky smile as I stood up and began rummaging in my dresser for some PJ's. "We could always find some hiding places in the arena."

Arms wrapped around me from behind and I leaned back against him.

"You have the best ideas," He murmured, placing kisses down my neck and onto my shoulder.

I giggled. "Like the one about us sleeping? I don't want you being so tired that you get hurt during your match. How else am I going to have my wicked way with you?"

He groaned as he dropped his arms and moved back to the bed. "You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Smith."

I momentarily froze at the name before forcing myself to continue moving. 3 months and I still hadn't told him the whole truth. Only Marley knew and despite her telling me to tell him, I was hesitant, I enjoyed the anonymity that I now had and I didn't know how he would react. I had essentially been hiding who I really was and I cringed at the potential reaction I would receive.

Pulling out some clothes and quickly changing into them, I turned back to the bed and jumped on it, snuggling into Justin who was now laying on the bed, grabbing the remote to turn the TV on. Right away TMZ came up on the screen and I slightly tensed at seeing the story that was playing out.

"So we ran into Eric Mitchell and Melodi Heart leaving the airport." One of the reporters was saying. "And of course everyone has been asking about their daughter. She's literally disappeared and no one has heard from her in like, half a year."

"Did they say where she was?" the boss asked.

"They smiled and said she was off on an extended vacation at one of their private beach houses."

"So what does everyone think happened?"

"She probably got knocked up."

One of the females sitting there shook her head. "Why would they try to hide that? She's what, in her twenties?"

"Maybe Daddy didn't approve of the baby daddy."

Everyone turned to look at the guy, the first reporter laughing. "You did not just say that."

"Ugh, change it, Trash TV is so boring." I told Justin, grabbing the remote from him and turning it to the Disney Channel.

"And this isn't?" He asked.

My eyebrow furrowed when I recognized the episode and I quickly shut off the TV, that would do no good for him to see that episode, especially if he recognized the guest star. "You're right, let's sleep."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me, placing a kiss on the top of my head. I sighed, burrowing further into him and was asleep in minutes.

... ... ...

"You'll never believe who's here." Justin told us, looking super excited.

"Who?" Marley and I asked.

"I haven't seen her yet, but there's a rumor going around that pop singer Melodi Heart is here with her husband, that famous actor. That's so weird, we just saw her last night on TMZ, talking about their kid. Who is their kid again?"

Marley and I glanced at each other, our eyes wide with fear.

"Why are they here?" I casually asked.

"Don't know, no one had a clue that they were coming and I think Hunter is trying to get them to do a cameo."

I let out a small snort. Yeah, right, as if.

"I wonder if I can get her autograph." Justin continued, "I loved her music growing up, well maybe not as much as her, but I had this super hot poster of her on my wall. She was and still is, hot."

I rolled my eyes. Gross. Really, really gross. I could hear Marley laughing and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I forgot something in the car," I said standing up. "Marley, want to come with me?"

"Sure." She replied.

I reached up to give Justin a quick kiss. "we'll be back soon."

"If you see her, bring her back here if you can." He called after us.

"Not likely." I muttered.

"What are you going to do?" Marley nervously asked.

"Make it as quick and painless as possible with no one finding out."

We turned down another hallway in time to see Punk come out of a room. His eyes practically bulged out of his head at the sight of me.

"Not excited to see me?" I asked with a big smirk.

"Don't think for one second you're getting away with that little stunt you pulled." He sneered at me.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said with a big smile. "I mean, if you gave up now, where's the fun in that."

"I'm not going easy on you." he warned me.

"What? And the bag of oregano was going easy on me. You almost fucked up my whole recovery."

"You accused me of selling drugs." He shouted.

"Because you were being the biggest asshole in the world." I yelled back.

"Theophania Gardenia Heart Mitchell I did not raise you to act this way."

I froze in shock and fear, to afraid to look behind me. In front of me, Punk was staring at my sudden change in demeanor before looking past me to see the person behind me, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

"no way, no fucking way." He slowly smiled, letting it become a full grin before he burst out laughing. "You, you're her and she's, that's your- oh my god. And your name is Theophania Gardenia Heart?"

My face went bright red with anger not only that my cover was finally blown but because it happened in front of CM Punk, the biggest asshole in the world. So I did the most logical thing I could think of...

I slugged him in the face.

... ... ...


	10. Secrets

Ok then, please review as it makes me write faster? will that work? LOL

As i said, this really doesn't follow any storylines BUT elements will eventually be incorporated.

disclaimer: anything you recognize is more than likely not mine.

Addict- 10/?

Summary: One day you think your life is utterly ruined, then something changes & you have hope again. Sounds like a cheesy movie right? Instead you appeared & drove me insane. I hate you, you hate me so why couldn't we just leave it at that?

_... ..._

_CM Punk_

This was too good to be true. Everyone knew who Melodi Heart and Eric Mitchell were, even me, and I really couldn't give a crap about the power couples in Hollywood. But they were right up there with Brad and Angelina so I was a little shocked when I heard that they were in the building but now it was making sense. How did I not notice this before? The whole world seemed to know that the daughter of the mega stars had upped and disappeared and had not been heard from in like half a year. No wonder, she had been hiding in a rehab center because Daddy's little angel had gotten into drugs and they didn't want the publicity.

I should have recognized those eyes. Those huge blue eyes had been her trademark and if I remembered correctly she had done a lot of modelling work. But it must've been the hair that had thrown me off. Hadn't she been a blonde? And with no makeup, then perhaps that was why I didn't recognize her. She looked nothing like how she did in some of those trashy magazines I've seen my sister read.

And her name, Theophania? Seriously? Celebrities and their fucked up baby names. I couldn't help but remark on her stupid name but I have to admit, she had quite the right hook, I'll give her that, but not out loud, I'm pretty sure her head was big enough already.

"You fucking bitch." I exploded, grabbing the side of my face.

"Go to hell." She snarled at me.

"Theophania." Her mother sounded downright scandalized and I couldn't help the smile breaking through.

"I'll hit you again." the darling little Theophania sneered at me, for never again would she be Teddy to me.

"You'll do no such thing. Honestly Theophania we raised you better than that."

I watched her grimace before she stepped back and to the side so she could have me and her mother in view.

"mom, please, I was raised by nannies, as you very well know."

"Only when I was touring or on set with your father."

Little Theophania gave a tired sigh, it wasn't hard to see this was an old argument. "Mom, why are you here?"

"Why for you of course. Honey, you're next to impossible to get a hold of. Then we heard you were at a wrestling show last night so came here hoping you were here. Honestly Theophania, wrestling? How could you possibly enjoy this."

I don't. Marley does, she's um- she's dating one of the wrestlers so I came with them. Mom this Marley and the asshole is Punk."

Both Marley and I stared at her in shock. She wasn't about to admit she was seeing someone here, hmmm.

"And how did anyone know I was even here? Who saw me?"

"Believe it or not, it was your old nanny." her mom replied with a roll of her eyes. "She called last night wanting to talk to you and see how you were. When I told her the beach house story, she swore she saw you at a WWE event that she was at with her grandchildren, how barbaric.

This was too awesome. I smirked at Theophania before turning to Marley "Who are you dating again Marley? Can't be Gabriel because Theophania here-"

"Wouldn't tell him when he guessed Gabriel earlier." She hastily cut in, turning to look at me with a pleading look on her face and I couldn't help but chuckle. She's made my life hell and now she wants my held? Why the help would I her. Really? I was going to enjoy watching her mothers reaction to this.

"Actually Mrs. Heart," I began with my most charming smile, ignoring the desperate pleading look on her daughters face. "Your daughter is... telling the truth."

My jaw dropped as did the two younger women there. What the hell had just come out of my mouth?

"I've seen her accompanying her friend here to a few events because she's dating someone, although it has remained a mystery until now, whom she was dating."

"What are you doing?" She mouthed to me. I gave a helpless shrug because truth was, I didn't even know.

She gave me one last quizzical look before turning to her mom. "Why don't we go find Daddy, we can give Marley some time alone with Justin."

Her mom finally took the time to look Marley up and down. "This is your new roommate? Really Theophania?"

"Will you stop calling me that?" She asked in an exasperated voice. "Seriously mom, why not just leave a message on my phone?"

"Is it so wrong to want to see my daughter?" Melodi asked, tears filling her eyes.

Theophania clapped sarcastically "Nice Mom, very nice, your acting has improved."

The tears disappeared and her mom smiled. "Thank you, I'm trying out for a part in your dad's new movie."

Theophania rolled her eyes. "Look, nothing is wrong with Marley, I love her, she's my first real friend and no I'm still not coming home. Now, can we please go find dad so you guys can leave?"

"Why are you trying to get rid of us?" Her mother asked with a raised eyebrow. "we've barely seen you since you decided to take your little vacation."

I let out a small snort of disbelief. I almost wished I had a camera to film this. Mother's obvious denial about her daughters problem. And daughters exasperation at mothers denial.

"Vacation?" Theophania snapped before stopping and closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Mother, you know I wasn't-" she stopped again as she opened her eyes and put a forced smile on her face. "Mom, I have been enjoying my anonymity. No one here knows who I am and I would appreciate if it was kept that way."

"Now why in the world would you want to do that?" Melodi asked, thoroughly confused. "Your name opens doors wherever you go."

"you don't get it- look can we not have this conversation in front of Punk, please?" She turned to us, avoiding eye contact with me to look at Marley. "I`ll catch up, go see Justin."

She grabbed her mom's arm, forcibly pulling her away.

"What have you done to your hair?" I could hear Melodi ask, sounding horrified.

I didn't hear Theophania's answer as they turned the corner and I looked at Marley with a smirk. "Interesting, very interesting."

"You can't say anything." Marley pleaded with me.

"Really, what reason do I have to keep it quiet?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't tell her mom about Justin." She pointed out. "So please just don't tell Justin who she is or who her mom is."

"And miss out on calling her Theophania? Come on! How can I give that up?"

"Please?" She pleaded.

I looked at her, my eyes narrowing as I contemplated keeping quiet when finally, an idea hit me. "Fine, on one condition."

"What's that?" Marley asked me, her eyes wide and innocent.

"You go out with me."

Her expression didn't change as she stared at me. Finally she shook her head as if to clear it. "I'm sorry, I thought you just asked me to go out with you."

"I did." I simply answered. "I won't tell mommy and daddy that their precious little girl is dating a wrestler and I won't tell said wrestler that his little girlfriend is hiding who she really is... if you go out with me."

"Why?" She asked, unable to say more as she stared at me in shock.

"Why not?" I asked her back. "Is it a deal?"

She nervously chewed her lip, looking to where Theophania had left before looking back at me. "Teddy won't like this." She whispered.

"Theophania." I snickered at saying her name out loud. "Would want you to do this to keep her secret."

Her brow furrowed before she nodded. "Fine."

"Great, I'll meet you after the show."

"What, tonight?" She asked in surprise.

"Of course." I told her. "Who knows when we'll get the chance." I moved up beside her, putting an arm around her as we moved back to Gabriel's room.

She tensed underneath my arm. "And what do we tell Justin?"

I grinned big as we reached his room. "That we're going on a double date tonight."

She sighed, knocking on the door before pushing it open.

"Hey ladies." Gabriel called, his smile dropping at seeing me. "What are you doing here, where's Teddy?"

"Maybe she ran into our celebrity couple." I replied with a smirk.

"She met Melodi Heart?" He asked in disbelief. "No fucking way. I have to go find her."

I couldn't hold back my snicker and Marley elbowed me in the gut. "I doubt that she did. She just continued on to the car herself when we ran into Punk, who-" She faltered here and I stepped up, pulling her close.

"Asked Marley out. Looks like we'll be double dating tonight."

Gabriel looked between the two of us, his eyes finally staying on Marley. "Is he forcing you to do this? He's good at playing mind games, you don't have to go out with him Marley."

"No I want to." Her voice broke and she quickly covered it with a cough.

"See Gabriel? Ladies love me just fine."

"Keep dreaming, and get your hands off my friend."

We all turned to the newcomer, my smile growing at seeing Theophania there.

"She actually wants my hands on her, tell her Marley."

"yeah." the blonde said with a weak smile. "After you left Punk asked me out and I said yes."

I swear, Little Theophania Gardenia's eye began to twitch.

... ... ...


	11. Shut-Up

Ok then, please review as it makes me write faster? will that work? LOL

disclaimer: anything you recognize is more than likely not mine.

Addict- 11/?

Summary: One day you think your life is utterly ruined, then something changes & you have hope again. Sounds like a cheesy movie right? Instead you appeared & drove me insane. I hate you, you hate me so why couldn't we just leave it at that?

_... ..._

_Teddy_

I couldn't even _believe _ how this night was turning out. I just wanted a nice quiet night out with my best friend and boyfriend. I could have even dealt with having to be at a wrestling event since I didn't have to watch it. I could've even spent the whole night making sure I didn't run into Punk but nope, not in the cards for me. I was stuck at a wrestling event that my parents had shown up at, looking for me, because to be honest I avoided all my mom's calls. Then while looking for my parents so I could get rid of them, I ran into Punk and then Mom found me while talking to Punk and just like that, my cover was blown. To Punk of all people.

At first I was confused as to why he covered for me. I'm not ashamed of Justin or anything, really I'm not but if my parents found out I was dating a wrestler they would either flip out because he's a wrestler or go on some huge PR tour announcing it and really, I would prefer neither of those happening. I have no idea how Justin would react if he found out the truth about me, if he knew who my parents were.

I guess I should back up, huh? Obviously, it's not hard to figure out who my parents are, the legendary Oscar winning actor Eric Mitchell and the multi Grammy award winner Melodi Heart. They were the power couple of Hollywood, ranking right up there with the likes of Brad and Angelina, except without all the adopted kids in tow. Nope, there was just me, only child Theophania Gardenia Heart Mitchell. I hadn't been safe from the stupid celebrity baby names, not by a long shot so I went by Teddy and threatened anyone who would call me anything else.

I wasn't planned, at all. My parents had just gotten married and Mom was in the middle of a huge tour when she found out about me. She finished the tour before announcing it to the world though and shocked everyone when I arrived just a few months later. She had gone her whole tour without showing and no one had a clue, not even my dad, until it was done.

Then I arrived, got stuck with a stupid name and grew up in the spotlight. Once in a while I went on tour with mom or on set with Dad and when I wasn't, I was at home being raised by an Au Pair. Seriously, mom got me a French nanny and I grew up learning French and English.

When my parents were home, Mom started me in modelling and by the time I was in high school, I was walking the runways of Paris and Milan and since then, I had been featured in various fashion campaigns, on the cover of god knows how many magazines, guest spots on talk shows and TV shows, the Disney Channel is still my favorite to this day, and the media and world saw me as one of the few Hollywood kids who had their heads on straight.

Then one day I decided I wanted to go to college and be a normal girl, the next thing I knew, I was in some rehab center looking nothing like Teddy Mitchell, child of America's Sweetheart's. My parents pulled me from college, had me dropped off in the dead of night under a different name so no one would know, and with my natural hair color and the hack job on my hair, as well as the anorexic look I now had, no one questioned it, no one figured it out.

Until the day I met CM Punk.

I blame him totally. None of this would have ever happened if he had just left after that day when he was a guest speaker. So it was all his fault.

"Teddy, is your eye twitching?" Marley asked, looking worried.

"Not at all." I said through clenched teeth. "A word please?"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the hallway, glaring at Punk as I did so and was met only with a smirk.

"I can explain." Were the first words out of Marley's mouth.

"I hope so." I cried. "You can have your choice of like, any guy and you choose Punk?"

"He blackmailed me."

"What?" I exploded, already turning back to the room. "I'm gonna kill him. Then I'm going to bring him back to life so I can find a more inventive way to kill him."

"No." Marley cried, grabbing my arm. "If I don't, he's going to spill your story."

This stopped me short and I turned back to her, my already impossible wide eyes becoming even wider. "He's blackmailing you, over my secret?"

She nodded and I could feel my face flushing in anger. "Fuck my secret. Nothing is worth that. Not my anonymity, nothing."

"It's okay." She assured me.

"No, it's not."

"Teddy, please." She pleaded with me. "You've done so much for me, let me at least help you out."

I tilted my head to the side as I looked at her. "Oh my god, you want to go out with him."

A blush crept up her face as she shook her head. "No, I just don't want you to ruin everything you worked for because of him."

She was lying to me. I could totally see it but why? Perhaps because she knew how much I despised Punk?

"Fine." I relented. "But if he hurts you in any way, shape or form, I will kick him in the nuts so hard they'll come out of his mouth,"

She made a face at that. "You know, for someone who was raised all upper class and posh, you have the worst sailor mouth in the world."

I grinned at her just as Justin's door opened and Punk stuck his head out.

"You ladies get it all worked out?"

My grin dropped as my eyes narrowed and I stepped right up to him. "You do anything and I mean anything at all, you will be sorry."

"What?" He sarcastically asked. "Daddy going to hire someone to take care of me?"

"Are you stupid?" I asked him. "I'm rich, not in the fucking Mafia. No, you hurt her and I will take care of you myself."

"Throw temper tantrums at me? Wouldn't that ruin your manicure?"

"No dipshit. I will rip off your arm, stick it up your ass and make a popsicle out of you."

I continued to glare at him but instead of doing the same, his eyes seemed to light up with, dare I say, amusement? Before I knew it, he threw his head back and burst into laughter and I had to admit, he had a nice laugh, and when he wasn't scowling, he really wasn't that bad looking.

"What?" I snapped.

"Oh, Theophania, that has got to be the most amusing thing you ever said and if not for the fact that you're such a bitch, I'd almost like you for that."

"Go die in a fire."

He continued to chuckle as I pushed past him and into the room, moving to sit on Justin's lap.

"You okay?" Justin asked, putting his arms around me.

I nodded. "Even if my best friend is going on a date with thee biggest asshole in the world."

"We don't have to double date you know."

"Like I'm stupid enough to leave her alone with him."

Justin shook his head. "Teddy, I know you don't like him but he's really not all that bad, he won't treat her bad."

I leaned away to look down at him, an incredulous look on my face. "Please be kidding."

"No, I'm not. Punk comes off as an asshole, but he knows how to treat women."

"And what am I?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, actually-" Punk started, who was now back in the room with Marley.

"You even think about answering that, I will rip out your spleen and feed it to you."

He chuckled again and Justin only looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I snapped.

"Since when did you get so violent?" He asked me.

"Since I've had to spend so much time in the company CM I think I'm supercool but am actually really lame Punk."

"Really? All those violent threats and that's the best insult you can do?" Punk asked in disbelief. "Theophania, you break my heart."

"Don't. Call. Me. That." I ground out through clenched teeth.

"Theophania?" Justin asked in confusion.

"What?" Punk asked in mock surprise. "She hasn't told you her full name? She's told me."

My eyes narrowed at him because I couldn't deny it without coming up with some other story and I was honestly so pissed off that my mind just wouldn't work.

"No, she hasn't?" Justin replied sounding hurt.

I glared at Punk, trying my hardest to kill him in every imaginable way possible with my eyes alone.

"It slipped out." I tried to explain.

"By me." Marley spoke up. "I said it and I'm so sorry Teddy, I know you didn't want anyone to know."

"It's fine." I reassured her, giving her a grateful look. "Justin, it's no big deal, I hate my real name so I don't tell anyone. Marley just knows, because we live together."

"Fine." Justin said, moving me off his lap. "I have a tag match, I'll talk to you later."

He left the room and I could tell by his demeanor that he wasn't too happy with me. When he was gone I stood up and walked over to Punk, lifting my hand and slapping him across the cheek. His head whipped to the side and when it slowly turned back his face was red with rage.

"You stupid cunt." He hissed.

"Go fuck yourself." I spat at him. "Stop trying to ruin my life or I will ruin yours and I will succeed. Even if that means I have to out myself to the world, I will end you and your career."

"Teddy." Marley softly said.

I held up a hand to stop her. "Don't. Just don't."

"But you can't possibly try to ruin Punk's career."

I turned to look at her, my jaw dropped in disbelief. "Have you not seen what he's done to me?"

"You both need to stop doing this stuff to each other."

I took a deep breath to control the rage I was feeling as I turned back to Punk, a sneer now filling my features. "I stand by what I say and Marley, maybe you should get a ride home from your new boyfriend."

I stepped past them and out the door, slamming it as I left, beyond mad at what had just gone down. I stomped down to the room I told Mom I would meet her and Daddy at and entered without knocking, completely missing the camera that was trained on the door.

"Daddy." I cried, running across the room and throwing myself in his arms. He hugged me tight, placing a kiss on top of my head.

"Let me get a look at you Teddy Bear." He held me out at arm's length, looking me over. "Well now, you look so good my little Teddy Bear."

"Thank you Daddy. Why are you here?"

"Well when your old Nanny called saying where she saw you, it upset your mother greatly."

"Daddy! It's just wrestling."

"It's a dangerous place to be."

"And since you've been ignoring all our calls, we had no choice." My mother put in with a superior tone.

I rolled my eyes before exchanging a look with Daddy, not bothering to correct her. I was ignoring her calls, not Daddy's.

"You've had your fun, Theophania, it's time to come home."

I groaned. "Mom, I'm not out having fun, I'm trying to live my life."

"And you can do that at home. Do you have any idea how many people are trying to book you right now? Especially with you being MIA, everyone wants you on their shows, or on their magazine covers."

"I don't care." I cried. "Mom, I don't want to do that, I want to live my own life, for the first time in my life, I'm doing that."

"Don't you mean second? And really, look at how well the first time turned out."

I froze at what she was saying, briefly at a loss of words.

"Mel, dear-" Daddy tried to diffuse the fight but mom stood up, brushing him off.

"No, Eric. She wanted to go live her life and we already let her do that and look where she ended up, addicted to god knows what."

I shook myself out of my stupor and began to slowly clap my hands, causing both my parents to look at me in confusion.

"Wow Mom, look at you. Actually admitting I had a problem, you know that's the first step to recovery, right?"

"Don't you dare talk to me about that." Mom hissed. "You're the one with the problem."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't even. You think I don't know the whole history about the great Melodi Heart? You were in my shoes before Daddy, weren't you?"

"I went to recover for exhaustion." She replied in a haughty tone.

"Don't lie to me." I snapped. "Don't sit there and lie to me and try to pretend you're better than me."

"Watch your mouth, young lady."

"Or what? You'll tell a Nanny to deal with me?"

"Eric." Mom began to whine.

Daddy only shook his head. He completely doted on my Mother but I was the apple of his eye. "Mel, love, I told you Teddy Bear was completely fine and to let her find her own way."

"You're taking her side?" She asked, actually stamping her foot in a fit of anger.

"No, Dear, this isn't about sides. Teddy Bear may have her demons but you cannot hold it against her when you once fought those same demons. She is enjoying her life right now and we will let her enjoy her life and you will still not tell the press where she is."

"Fine." She huffed, moving forward to place a kiss on my cheek. "Call more often Theophania."

I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Of course, Mom. And thank you for letting me do this."

"Only because of your Father." She told me with a stern look. "Eric, I'll meet you in the limo."

She left and I rushed once more into my Daddy's arms. "Thank you Daddy."

"Your Mother is just upset that despite all we tried, you went down that same path."

"She acts like I really have been away at a Beach House. Today was the first time she ever talked about my problem."

Daddy sighed. "She was only ever scared for you Teddy Bear. That's why I let her talk me into coming here."

"Scared for me? Were you not just here?"

"You know how your Mother is. No one wants to see their child go through what you did."

I crossed my arms under my chest as I scowled. "Of course not, that's why neither of you were there because then you wouldn't have to see me go through it."

"That's not fair."

"Yes it is." I exploded. "I get the whole wanting to keep it quiet, I get the whole me being someone else so as not to draw bad press and have the paparazzi deter my recovery, but you could've called. You could have written but I was in there all that time and heard nothing from either of you."

I sighed, leaning up to give Daddy a kiss on the cheek. "I love you both but do you ever wonder why you hear so little of me? It's because you weren't there when I needed you. Neither of you were. Please, I have friends to get back to here and no one knows who I am. I want to keep it that way."

Daddy gave me a big hug, smoothing down my hair before leaning down to kiss me on the forehead. "I am sorry Teddy Bear. It might not count for much, but I truly am. You enjoy yourself and when you're ready, introduce us to that new man in your life."

I gave him a quizzical look. "How did you..."

"Know? A father knows everything. I love you Teddy Bear."

"I love you too Daddy." I gave him another kiss before opening the door and giving a quick look around before leaving.

... ... ...


	12. Speed

Sorry this took so long...Obviously, Hunted has taken a lot of my time as well as NANOWRIMO.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

... ... ...

_CM Punk_

"Your friend is an idiot."

"She is not." Marley protested. "She didn't know camera's would be there. She doesn't watch this."

"Well, yeah, now Gabriel is going to see that and her cover is blown."

"Like that even matters to you?" She asked me in disbelief.

I shrugged. "It doesn't. I'm just warning you, you might want to go check on her."

"She's so mad at me." Marley whispered. "Can you come with me?"

I rolled my eyes; she had got to be kidding me. I was the last person Theophania wanted to see, then again, that should have been incentive enough for me to go find her.

"Yes, let's go." I replied.

It didn't take long to find her and when she saw us, a scowl filled her features before she turned and walked the other way.

"Teddy, wait." Marley cried. "We need to talk to you."

She ignored us a she turned a corner and continued down the hall.

"Now what?" Marley asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't really care."

"But I do." She wailed.

I sighed. Why had I asked her out again?

"Teddy's my best friend."

Right. Got to piss the little princess off.

"What am I going to do?" Marley continued.

"Look," I replied, exasperated. "Theophania got herself into this; she should very well deal with it on her own. Besides, there's not much you can do if she's ignoring you."

"I'll call her." Marley cried, turning and rushing back to the room. I followed after her and entered the room to see her dialing. She held the phone to her ear and waited, moments later we could hear a song playing inside the room and she hung up the phone, a dejected look on her face.

"Now what?" She asked in a small voice.

"Oh for fuck's sake. Just leave her a text and she'll get it. Now can we go? I have a promo to get ready for."

"Shouldn't I wait?"

"Think she's going to come back while you're here? I'm guessing no. I'm leaving, come or not but if you want a guaranteed ride back to Chicago then you might want to come with me."

She nervously wrung her hands before grabbing her bag and following after me. The whole way back to my room I had no choice but to listen to her yammer on and on about her stupid friend.

"I don't care." I finally interrupted her. "Seriously. I. Don't. Care. Now look, go sit in the chair and leave me alone while I mentally prepare."

She sat down and was quiet and I breathed a sigh of relief and went about getting ready.

We were on our way back into Chicago and thankfully, Marley had kept quiet the whole way. I was pretty sure she wouldn't have shut up once but she spent the whole time trying to call Theophania, and have I mentioned what a stupid name that was? Her calls kept going straight to voicemail though and she would only wait few seconds before trying again.

She only spoke to tell me where to go and for some reason, I took great delight in knowing where they lived now. When we pulled up, I couldn't help but lift an eyebrow.

"A little extravagant, don't you think?"

She quirked a smile at me. "Do you really think Teddy would live in a small apartment or something?"

I shrugged, waiting for her to get out but she didn't move.

"anytime you want to leave." I told her, I really just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Teddy's not home."

"Yeah, so?"

"She left before us. She left before the show even finished."

"So? Her and Gabriel stopped for food."

Marley adamantly shook her head. "Why would they stop for food? Especially if Justin found out. If they got into a fight, well Teddy has a temper-"

"No shit." I muttered.

"what if something happened to them. Or her?"

I let my head fall back against my seat as I groaned. "What the fuck do you want me to do about it?"

She was silent for a moment. "Can you stay for a bit? Please? Just until I get a hold of her or she comes home?"

"Fine." I snapped. "But she better fucking hurry up. I don't have all night."

"Thank you."

We got out of the car and she led us to the front door. Unlocking it and quickly dashing inside to turn off the alarm.

"Did you want a tour?" She shyly asked.

I shrugged, not really caring either way but Marley led the way through the house, pointing out the various rooms, the bedrooms, the huge ass kitchen, which I bet the princess has never stepped foot in, a living room with a huge TV and stereo, a games room Marley said she apparently had installed for Gabriel and I had to admit it was pretty fucking sweet, a home gym that was impressive, a hot tub out back on the huge deck and the last was a door Marley pointed at before continuing on.

"That's Teddy's room"

"The Princess gets two rooms?" I asked in disbelief. "Not enough room for all her clothes?"

Marley shook her head. "No, that's her office."

I snorted. "Whatever. What would she need an office for?"

Marley sighed. "Teddy's not some bubble headed valley girl that you think she is. She keeps this room off limits mostly because a lot of her modeling work is in there. Her mom sent it over in hopes of getting her to start up again but she really doesn't want to. Personally, I think she's writing a book, she spends hours in front of her computer and I've caught a glimpse of it, the few odd times.

I moved past her and opened the door, ignoring Marley's protests. I stepped inside, reaching for a light switch as I did so, and when the light came on, I stopped in surprise. There was a plain black desk with a computer and a laptop on it. To one side was a group of book shelves with various books as well as an ipod dock. But besides that, there was not a whole heck of a lot more.

Truthfully, I had expected her to have all her work plastered everywhere so she could look at herself whenever she wanted but nope, the walls were empty of anything. Even pictures, the only one I could see was a frame on her desk and it was angled so to show a picture of her and Marley, their arms wrapped around each other and big smiles on their faces which were turned towards the camera.

My eyes continued scanning the room, finally pausing on the far side where there were sheets thrown over something. I looked back at Marley, who fearfully shook her head at me but I ignored her again as I walked over and pulled the sheet off.

Now this, was what I expected, although I thought it would have been all over the walls, not left up against a wall, covered by a sheet. I began pulling out the various sized framed photos, some were of magazine covers, others seemed to be photo shoots and I couldn't help but let out a low whistle. This chick looked nothing like the spoiled little princess I knew and had come to hate. Her hair was platinum blonde, almost down to her waist, her figure was a tiny bit fuller and those eyes. I still couldn't get over her eyes and now on photograph, they were even more outstanding.

I had just pulled out a picture of her blonde hair in pigtails, dressed like a super sexy life size doll, holding an oversized lollipop. Her eyes were impossibly even larger then usual as she stared at the camera, head tilted, her mouth forming an O of surprise. I had to admit she looked super hot and innocent, that innocent glint was not missing in her eyes. I returned it to the pile and went to grab another one when Marley's phone began to ring, scaring us both. I dropped the picture, cringing until I saw it was unharmed. Not that I cared, I really just didn't want to clean it up and Marley pulled out her phone, a frown filling her features as she stared down at the screen.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't recognize the number." She answered it and I went back to perusing the pictures and ignoring her.

I had to admit, she looked hot here. Still not really my type as she did seem too rich, too snobby for my tastes, but if I saw her somewhere, I would appreciate her hotness. But her model phase was definitely not my type, maybe her look now if I had seen her across the room somewhere. That was until she opened her mouth, her talking really ruined everything for me.

"Just calm down and tell me what's going on."

I put the picture back and turned toward Marley who was looking anxious as she shot me a helpless look.

"Well, what do you mean he left you?"

I cocked my head to the side in puzzlement. Marley's voice had risen in anxiety as she began to pace and I moved back towards her, curious to know more.

"Where's your phone?" Marley gasped. "He left you there with nothing? That's your car."

Now my curiosity was really piqued, I could tell it was Theophania on the phone because Marley had mentioned they came in her car and Gabriel had driven. And he left her? Awesome, that would have been something I would have gladly done. Not to the woman I was dating but definitely to the Princess of Bitches.

"Where are you? We'll come get you."

I raised an eyebrow at her back. We? No, I think I was going to go home.

Marley repeated the area and both my eyebrows shot up, first in disbelief, then anger. I knew of that area too well. Any Chicago native did. I moved over to Marley and yanked the phone out of her hand, ignoring her protests as I held the phone to my ear.

"Where are you right now?" I asked. "Are you inside somewhere?"

She didn't even question that it was me talking before she answered, sounding scared and unsure "No, most places are closed, I'm at a phone booth."

I softly swore, demanding she give me the nearest cross streets and when I could pinpoint her exact location in my head, I directed her to the nearest gas station. Instructing her to go there and wait for us.

"Do not talk to anyone, just get there and get inside."

she briefly paused. "Is it really that bad? Would I be better calling a taxi?"

"Even if you could find a taxi that wouldn't laugh at you when you gave your location, we'll still get there faster. Just go where I told you and we will be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you." she softly told me, before hanging up the phone.

"Is it bad?" Marley asked, following after me as I rushed back to my car.

"Put it this way," I shot back. "As much as I hate her, I would never do something like leave her there. You're not originally from Chicago?"

She shook her head, not elaborating as we got into the car and I took off, not caring how fast I was going. But even with me going far too fast, it still took us too long to get there in my opinion and when we pulled up, I commanded Marley to stay there as I got out and went inside.

Unfortunately the gas station was empty.

"Have you seen a girl here? Black and red hair, dressed really nice? Would have come in here in very recently?" I asked the attendant.

He shook his head, turning back to his magazine and I swore, as I exited the store, yelling at Marley to stay in the car and lock the door while I went to go find her.

I only had to turn the corner to find her and when I did, I didn't think, I just reacted.

... ... ...


	13. Scared

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

... ... ...

_Teddy_

"What's wrong?" I asked Justin on our way home.

He had gotten busy after his match and I didn't see him until Punk's match was on, when he came in and said he wanted to leave now. I figured something had happened with some other wrestlers and gathered my stuff, following after him. He took the keys, wanting to drive and I let him, getting into the passenger side. We had been on the road silently for quite a while when I finally asked him what was wrong.

"Why would you think something's wrong?" he asked, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"You look angry and you have yet to speak a word to me, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know Teddy, anything you want to tell me?" His tone was sarcastic and I couldn't help but be confused. What did I miss?

"Like what?" I cautiously asked.

"Did you know you made it on WWE TV today?"

"I did?" I asked, my stomach getting a sinking feeling.

"Yes, I didn't know you knew Eric Mitchell and Melodi Heart."

"I bumped into them?" I weakly tried.

"Really? Right into their room? How convenient."

"Are you mad because I know them and didn't tell you? Or are you mad I didn't get an autograph?"

"Or maybe I'm mad because you didn't tell me they were your parents."

I inhaled sharply before quietly asking. "How did you know?"

He glanced over at me in anger and disbelief. "So it's true?"

"How?" I asked again.

"I remembered that those two had a kid they named Theophania who only went by Teddy. Punk calling you that, then you walking in there pretty much confirmed it for me. How could you lie to me?"

I sighed. "Justin-"

"No, how could you keep that from me?" He interrupted.

"I didn't do it to piss you off. I just- enjoyed being normal."

"Christ, Teddy, you're not normal. You're like the daughter of two of the most famous celebrities, that's far from normal."

"That's why no one knew." I snapped. "I was in a rehab center for fuck's sake and I had to be there under a fake name and I got to feel what it was finally like to be normal and I liked it. As long as no one knew, I could just be normal and be myself."

"But you lied to me."

"I would've eventually told you." I weakly defended myself.

"Stop lying to me." He snapped, pulling over onto the street we were currently on so he could turn to me. "You think that just because you're famous you can do whatever the hell you want and lie to people?"

"Are you being serious?" I snapped back. "you're a wrestler so don't pull that famous crap on me. When we go places, people know who you are."

"But not like you. So Marley knows and I'm assuming Punk does too since he knows your real name." He looked angrier and I rolled my eyes at him.

"He ran into my mother and I, that's how he knows, not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" He yelled. "Stop acting so casual about this. You lied to me, I don't even know you."

"You do." I yelled back. "I am exactly the girl you've been seeing all this time, I just didn't divulge my parentage, so? Who cares?"

"I do." His voice was louder and by this time, I had enough of him. I opened the door and he grabbed my arm, none to gently

"Where are you going?"

"Let go of me." I ripped my arm away from him, scowling at what I knew would soon be a bruise. "I'm going to calm down, and I suggest you do too before I get back in here."

"You're not leaving." He hissed.

"Want a bet?" I replied with a sneer, getting out of the car and slamming the door on him.

He rolled down the passenger window and leaned over. "Fine, you want me to calm down? Fine, I will."

"Good, do it, let me know when you're done being a complete asshole."

"Oh, I will."

I crossed my arms under my chest as I turned away from him and moments later I heard my car take off, causing me to turn around in disbelief, watching my tail lights turn a corner. Justin had just taken off and left me here. In _my_ car. And left me here in- I stopped and looked around, noticing that this wasn't exactly the nice part of town. Oh we were SO over. I was going to call him, tell him to get back with my car then I was dumping his ass. I went to pull out my phone when I realized my phone and my purse were still in my car.

I was completely and utterly alone.

Looking around, I groaned seeing I had no idea where to go. It was late at night, and buildings that weren't boarded up, didn't appear to be open. Great, now what? I chose a direction and began walking, trying my hardest not to look terrified and ignoring the few people who were staring at me. I was in designer jeans, designer stilettos and what little jewelry I had was probably worth more than these people saw in a lifetime and I really hoped they didn't notice, even if I did stick out like a sore thumb.

Spying a phone booth ahead, something I don't believe I've ever used in my life, I walked towards it as calmly as possible, picking up the receiver and staring at it as if it was a foreign object, trying not to cringe as I held it as close as possible to my ear without it touching. I dialed the operator and had soon placed a collect call to Marley, hoping she was on her way home and could pick me up, even if I had to thank Punk for the ride. I would suck it up, just to get the hell our of here.

"Marley?" I cried the moment she accepted my call. "I'm stranded, god knows where, Justin is an asshole, I don't know what to do." I babbled

"Just calm down and tell me what's going on." Marley said, sounding anxious.

"I'm in a not so great looking part of town. Justin figured out who I was, we had a huge fight, I got out of the car so he would calm down and he left me."

"Well, what do you mean he left you?"

"He drove off and left me."

"Where's your phone?"

"In the car with all my other stuff."

Marley gasped. "He left you there with nothing? That's your car."

"I know." I said through gritted teeth. "Do you think I can file a police report for a stolen car?"

"Where are you? We'll come get you."

I turned around, looking for the nearest street and trying my best to ignore the men staring at me like I was some tasty treat. I turned back to the phone and relayed the information to Marley who repeated it back, then she was gone and another voice was on the phone.

"Where are you exactly are you right now? Are you inside somewhere?" Punk asked

He sounded so serious and dare I say, concerned, which in turned made me more scared. "No, most places are closed, I'm at a phone booth."

"Fuck, give me the cross street."

Again I turned around, not making eye contact as I found the cross road and gave that to him.

"Look, there's a gas station close by. Walk North for two blocks, turn left for one block, then left again and it should be right there. We will be there as soon as possible, do not talk to anyone, just get there and get inside."

I nervously chewed my bottom lip. "Is it really that bad? Would I be better calling a taxi?"

he let out a humorless laugh, "Even if you could find a taxi that wouldn't laugh at you when you gave your location, we'll still get there faster. Just go where I told you and we will be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you." I softly told him before hanging up the phone. Ignoring the men I knew were still watching me, I turned in the direction he told me and began walking, trying to remain as confident as possible and not show how scared I was.

I made it the first two blocks and had just turned left before the cat calls started.

"Hey there sweetheart, decide to come slum it?"

"Hey baby, want me to show you a good time?'

I ignored it and kept walking but I could hear them following me, their cat calls seemed to be the only sound piercing the night, as if everyone had gone into hiding, no one wanting to help the little rich girl who had wandered into the wrong part of town. According to Punk, the gas station was close, so close and I sped up, behind me the men began to run and knowing how close I was, I said to hell with it and began running, myself

Walking in heels was second nature to me, I could run in them even, just not as fast as running shoes but I didn't care, I still ran with all I had. I was just steps away from the corner, I could even see the glow of the gas station lights when a hand grabbed my arm and spun me around, throwing me off balance and making me twist my ankle. I went down with a cry of pain, tears coming to my eyes as I clutched at my ankle.

"Well now, why run away? We just wanted to talk."

"Leave me alone." I weakly spat at them. There was two of them, leering down at me as I tried to glare at them through my tears.

"we don't get many of your kind around here." One of them said.

"What?" I asked. "Clean?"

"Oh look at the spoiled Princess, thinking she's all tough."

"Go away." I told them through gritted teeth.

"We're looking for some fun."

An icy fist gripped my heart at the meaning in his tone.

"Look, you need money? Take my necklace, take all my jewelry, it's expensive."

"We will. After. You sure are a pretty thing, with those nice big eyes of yours."

"After?" I cried, realizing my plea to take my jewelry and leave would not happen right away. "Don't, I'll scream."

"look around rich bitch, you think anyone will listen? "

My eyes welled up after as they moved towards me and I scooted back, preparing myself to kick out, hurt ankle be damned. I would not let this happen, I could not and as they grew closer, something behind them caught my attention and I had never been so happy to see someone in my life but he was still only one person and if I could help, I would.

"Fuck off." I screamed, bringing my knees to my chest and kicking out at the nearest guy, my spiky heels making contact with his leg and pushing him back. My ankle protested the pressure, causing me to let out a cry of pain. I pulled my legs back, noticing that my non injured foot had done some damage, the heel of my shoe stabbing him in the leg.

He howled at the pain and went to lunge at me again when Punk grabbed him, punched him in the face, then threw him into the wall beside me. The other guy was already knocked out cold.

"are you hurt?" Punk asked, moving towards me.

I nodded. "I twisted my ankle when they grabbed me."

Not asking any more questions, he scooped me up into his arms, walking me to the gas station and his waiting car. Marley jumped out when she saw us, tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god, Teddy, what happened? Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I twisted my ankle. And that's about it."

Punk settled me into the back seat rather gently before unzipping my boot and pulling it off. He took my ankle in his hand and gently began to probe it, watching my reaction as he did so. I slighty cringed as he touched a sore spot, more so as he began to gently rotate it.

"A slight sprain is all, I don't think we need to go to the hospital."

He went to move away but I grabbed his arm, stilling him. He looked up at me, concern in his eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Really."

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly and he went to move again but stopped when he saw my arms.

"They do that too?"

I glanced down at the two bruises now on my arm. "Just one." I whispered.

"Where did the other one come from?" He asked.

I shrugged and his eyes darkened as it dawned on him.

"Gabriel."

"Can we just go home?" I begged him.

He nodded, moving away and closing the door. Marley turned around from the front seat, worry on her features.

"I'm sorry, I tried to tell you."

"don't worry about it."

"are you going to call the cops?" She asked as Punk entered the drivers side and turned the car to home. "On Justin I mean."

I shook my head, "I'll get it back from him tomorrow at the show. I didn't plan on going but I want to."

"on crutches," Punk told me, looking through the rear view mirror.

"Seriously?" I asked with a groan.

"Just for a few days."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"I'll pick you ladies up tomorrow."

"You will?" We both asked in disbelief.

"you need to get there and I want to make sure you get your car back."

I grew silent as the two kept talking and turned to look out the window, ignoring the throbbing in my ankle.

... ... ...


	14. Scum

sorry, guess i kinda got distracted by my two big stories... ummm yeah, sooo sorry?

... ... ...

If I could have killed those men and got away with it, I gladly would have done so. You don't do that to women, you just don't. Not even Teddy- I mean Theophania. She might be a pain in the ass but no one deserved that.

By the time I got the girls home, carried her inside and got her situated, Marley had gone out to get some crutches from somewhere and Ted-Theophania suggested I crash there in a guest room.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

She shrugged. "I don't know how far you live but we have the room and it's really late. If you need your wrestling outfits washed, I can throw a load in."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know how to do the laundry?" my question didn't have my usual bite and I was genuinely curious.

She laughed and blushed a little. "I do now. Marley taught me. Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat?"

"You can cook?"

"Definitely not. But I do know how to dial for some takeout and there are 24 hour places that will deliver."

I contemplated her offer before finally shrugging. "Let me grab my gear bag then, and I need a shower."

She beamed at me. "Of course, grab your bag, I'll put the laundry on as soon as Marley gets back and I'll direct you to the guest room and shower. I'll order some Pizza too."

I left to get my stuff and returned as she was hanging up her phone. She then gave me directions on where to go and I went and took a shower. I didn't even stop to think that her and I were being more than civil to each other, instead I focused on finding Gabriel tomorrow and punching his face in. Repeatedly.

I don't know how long I was in the shower for but I got out and changed, leaving the room and noticing that the washer was running and the doorbell was ringing. I saw her hop by the hallway on her way to the door and I let out a snort of amusement. Even though I told her to stay off of it, she had found a way around it to still get everything done.

I quickly caught up to her and scooped her up, throwing her over my shoulder as I went to answer the door.

"Hey." She protested.

"You think hopping around like you are will do you any good?"

"The pizza's here."

"I know." I replied with a smirk as I opened the door.

"Holy shit." The delivery guy said, staring at me. "You're CM Punk."

"And you're the Pizza dude." I replied, turning around so Teddy could pay him and take the pizza.

"Thank you." She called as he walked away. "I feel ridiculous."

"I'm sure you look it too." I said, moving back into the living room and placing her back on the couch. "No hopping, just keep it elevated until Marley gets back."

"I'm back." She breathlessly said entering the living room and depositing the crutches by the couch. "Sorry, I had to find somewhere open so I could get them but yay, Pizza's here."

We all ate, our conversation minimal as my mind went back to all the ways I planned on hurting Gabriel at the show tomorrow. For manhandling her until she bruised and leaving her there where she had almost been mugged among other hideous plans they had.

When we were done, I adjusted the crutches for her and told them I would see them in the morning and went to my guest room. The adrenaline was now gone but I was still awake, revenge on my mind and surprise that I was here, in this house, willingly.

... ... ...

The ride to the show the next day was quiet. We stopped for breakfast and while Teddy had gone to use the facilities, Marley had told me Teddy hadn't slept much, something about bad dreams waking her up often. When she came back, I noticed that there were bags under her eyes and she was void of makeup, making her appear even more tired and sick.

We continued on to the arena and as we went to park, Teddy looked out the window, pointing out her car parked there.

"At least he brought it." Marley said with a small shrug.

Teddy made a non-committal noise as I parked and we got out of the car, heading towards the arena. We had just entered the backstage area when we saw Gabriel, talking to some of his friends. I dropped my bag, ignoring Marley's and Teddy's protests as I pushed through the group, grabbing the collar of his shirt and throwing him up against the wall.

"You have some fucking nerve, pulling that shit last night."

"What the fuck are you on about Punk?" He asked, trying to unclench my fists from his shirt.

"Do you have any idea where you fucking left her last night?" I snarled.

He looked past me, noticing Marley and Teddy on her crutches. "Teddy? What happened? Did Punk-"

I pulled him away from the wall before slamming him back into it. "Don't you even dare try to pin this on me, dipshit. You left her in the worst part of Chicago to get mugged and almost raped you piece of shit."

"What? I had no clue, how was I supposed to know?"

"Open your fucking eyes and look around. What kind of asshole leaves their girlfriend to find her own way home in the shittiest part of town and steals her car."

"I didn't steal her car." He exclaimed.

"Actually, you kind of did." Teddy interjected into the conversation. "Punk let him go."

"Why should I?" I snapped. I felt a hand on my arm and I looked down at it in surprise before looking at her.

"Please?"

I released him and stepped back only slightly, ready in case I was needed again.

"Give me my keys." She said in a quiet voice, holding out a hand

"Can we talk?" Gabriel asked.

I moved to step forward but Teddy stilled me with a hand to my chest, the only sound was her crutches clattering to the ground as she got between us.

"Give me my keys." She said again, her voice was still quiet but now I noticed the dangerous tone to it.

"Teddy-" Gabriel began

And finally what I had been waiting for finally happened, she lost her temper on someone other than me.

"Give me my fucking keys." She screamed. "I don't want to talk to you, I want nothing to do with you. You're so lucky I don't call the police on you and have you arrested or call Daddy and get you fired from your job. You left me in the middle of nowhere, with no phone, no money, nothing. I had to use a pay phone and I was attacked, and god knows what would have happened to me if Punk of all people wasn't there."

"A little convenient he was, don't you think?"

My jaw dropped in disbelief as I sidestepped around Teddy and punched Gabriel in the jaw. I grabbed him by the collar and Teddy put her hand out to halt us again.

"Did whoever attacked you do this to you?" Gabriel asked pointing to her bruises. "And put you on crutches?"

She snatched her hand back. "Punk came to pick me up because he was there when I called Marley and he knew the kind of place you left me at and still came to get me, even though he hates me, he still did that. Those assholes twisted my ankle and caused this bruise when they threw me down. This other bruise is from you. So do I want to talk? No, not in this lifetime. Now give me my keys."

"How am I supposed to get back?" He asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out her keys which she snatched from him, before leaning down to pick up her crutches.

"Oh I don't know." She said sarcastically as she straightened up. "How about I drop you off in the shittiest part of town and let you find your own way out."

"How was I supposed to know?" He all but whined.

"It doesn't matter, you fucknut." I cut in. "You don't just fucking leave someone wherever you damn well please and take off in their car. Are you fucking mental?"

"As if you wouldn't have done that to her just because?"

I shrugged, he had a point. I would've done that to her as part of our little war but I never would have left her there in the middle of the night. "I wouldn't have left her there, I wouldn't have stolen her car and I wasn't the one dating her. I would never do that to my girlfriend."

"And now you're here defending her?"

I swear to fucking god, I wanted to beat his face in for being so casual about the whole thing, instead Teddy quietly asked me to give her some room and even though I thought she was crazy, I moved back to where Marley was, standing with the group of people Gabriel had been talking to.

"Did Justin really do that?" Heath Slater asked.

I nodded with a scowl, watching as Teddy moved closer to Gabriel, her face taut with anger as she began whispering to him, none of us able to hear.

"That's messed up." Slater mused.

"I don't care." Teddy snapped, her voice rising.

"I fucking do." Gabriel snapped back. "Maybe if you hadn't pulled that shit and lied to me, none of this would have happened."

"What did she lie about?" Drew McIntyre asked.

I silenced him with a glare before turning back to the conversation at hand.

"Don't you dare blame this on me. You stole my car. You left me in the worst possible part of town. Why? Because I didn't tell you that they were my parents? Right, there's a good reason."

"Who are her parents?" Slater asked.

"None of your business." I snapped.

"Listen, Teddy-"

"No, you listen." She cut him off. "Don't talk to me, don't call me, I will ship all your stuff to you. If you so much as even think about going to the paparazzi about dating me and where I have been, I will have your ass in jail for stealing my car and you will find yourself out of a job so fast-"

"You have no control over my job, Teddy." Gabriel cut her off this time.

"No, but I do." I said, butting into the conversation again. "Me? Top guy of the company, you, fucking mid card jobber, if that. Not to mention, when she has you arrested, the suits won't look too highly on having criminals on their roster."

He glared at me, before glaring at her and stepping past her, making sure to jostle her shoulder and throw her off balance. Seeing she was able to right herself, I grabbed Gabriel, throwing him back up against the wall again.

"Now, is that anyway to treat a lady?" I asked with a sneer. "Apologize."

"Why should I apologize?" He snapped. "She lied to me."

"Should we start listing all the shit you pulled? Now, if you want to keep your job, and your face intact, you will apologize."

Gabriel glared at me before glaring at her. "Fine. I'm sorry."

I let him go and he dusted his shirt off before stepping past us and muttering something about being thankful he didn't have to put up with her shit anymore. I moved towards him again, only stopping when Teddy placed her hand on my arm, giving a small shake of her head. I scowled but was soon smiling after her parting shot to him.

"I changed my mind Justin. I really do hope you find a way back tonight because all your crap, will be on the lawn. And if it's not picked up within the hour, you'll be able to pick it up from the exact same spot you left me yesterday."

"Bitch." we could hear him mutter as he walked away.

I moved as if to follow him but Teddy stopped me, shaking her head.

"He's not worth it." She whispered.

I thought otherwise but I'd let it go for now.

"So, did you want to stay and watch?" I asked looking everywhere but at them.

"Sure." She replied right away.

I looked at her, thinking she wouldn't say yes but she was blushing, also looking anywhere but at me.

I smiled. "Let's go to my room."

… … …


	15. Sympathize

sorry, guess i kinda got distracted by my two big stories... ummm yeah, sooo sorry? but i watched a live show, finally got to see Punk and was inspired. :D

... ... ...

_Teddy_

I was single again. I couldn't believe it. Actually I could. I did what I thought I would never do and tried dating a guy who was the furthest thing from my type of guy. The only thing furthest then that would be Punk and everyone knew that wouldn't happen in this lifetime. Besides, look how well it turned out with Justin. Ugh, what an asshole, if my Daddy heard about this, well I'm sure he knows people who could get rid of Justin and make it look like a painful accident. I wouldn't put it past Daddy either, not when it came to me.

And now, I was all ready to go home but Punk asked us to stay and I said okay before I even thought about it. I had to have hit my head the night before when those guys attacked me. I had to, there was no other reason as to why I would have said yes.

"Are you okay?" Marley whispered as we followed behind Punk.

"Of course." I replied, trying to sound all nonchalant. "My being here only serves to make Justin uncomfortable so I'm okay with that."

She nodded, looking decidedly unconvinced as we entered Punk's room and I sat as gracefully as possible in the nearest chair. Which, needless to say wasn't all that graceful, crutches do that to you.

"I have a meeting with the higher ups." Punk told us as soon as we were seated. "Just, um, stay here or something, okay?"

We both nodded, watching as he dropped his stuff and hurried out of the room.

"What, was that?" Marley asked me as soon as the door closed behind him.

"That was me breaking up with Justin? What a complete dick."

Marley shook her head. "No, I mean you and Punk. You guys are being nice to each other, which I can see why but like, I seriously thought he was going to kill Justin for you."

I blushed, shaking my head. "He would have done that for anyone, even me."

"Mmhmm." She hummed, before giving me a knowing smile.

"What?" I snapped.

"I think he likes you."

"Are you cracked?" I asked with a glare. "I thought I was the one that hit my head, not you."

"I'm serious." She told me.

"And so am I. We hated each other until yesterday and now we like each other? What the hell is that?"

She giggled. "I never said anything about you liking him but that was my next allegation and you answered it for me."

"What are you talking about? Besides I thought you wanted to go out with Punk."

"No, I only agreed for your sake."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Very mature." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged, refusing to answer any more questions, instead begging her to get my purse and phone out of my car, which she did with a knowing smile. When she returned, I could tell she wanted to pick up our earlier conversation, luckily Punk returned moments later with a huge scowl on his face.

"Gotta say, not having that directed at me today is a nice change of pace."

He muttered something as he went over to his bag and started pulling stuff out, holding it up before throwing it into a corner. Marley and I looked at each other, our brows furrowed in confusion and concern. Well concern on Marley's part because I wasn't concerned at all. Nope, not in the least.

"What's wrong?" Marley asked.

He continued throwing clothes as I shot Marley a bewildered look, my eyes snapping to Punks when he turned around to face us, looking ready to kill someone.

"They had someone filming us and I didn't even fucking see." Punk snapped,

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "filming what?"

"Our little altercation with fucking Gabriel." He kicked the nearest plastic chair, sending it skittering across the floor.

"So?" I heard my phone beep and pulled it out of my purse, my jaw dropping at the tons of missed calls and messages I had since the night before. What had I missed? I opened up my message folder.

"Don't you get it?" Punk all but yelled. "They fucking know who you are."

Quickly scanning through the messages, I groaned. "They knew who I was last night."

"Who messaged you?" Marley asked.

I sighed. "I don't even know where to start. But Perez sent me a link, he has me plastered all over his website now."

"Hilton?" She asked in disbelief. She knew I was famous but sometimes, it's like she forgot and something happened that would have her in total awe.

"Yeah, well, guess what's playing on tonight's show." Punk interrupted us.

"They can't do that." I cried, outraged. "That's my likeness, I'll sue them."

"Your being here is already plastered all over ." Marley softly said, her phone pulled out. "you were here last night and now someone has made the connection and realized it's you."

I softly swore as I pulled my tablet out of my bag and went on Perez's website, groaning at what was there. A picture of me from last night, looking behind me before I pushed into the room my parents were in, the caption underneath it was 'WWE's Next Diva?'

"Listen to this." I said with a soft snort. "_Finally, after months of speculation, the world has caught a glimpse of Teddy Mitchell. And where was the daughter of America's Sweethearts found? At a wrestling event of all places. I never would have thought that she would be there. Could she have disappeared to train to become the next Diva? Maybe that explains her new hairdo, which is awful. Ms. Mitchell is known for those long blonde luscious locks and now she looks like this? Why Teddy, why? If she's at the actual shows, it's safe to say we will see her on our screen anytime now. Despite the hideous haircut, I can't help but be excited to have my old friend back on the radar. Perhaps she just needs to return my messages… Teddy? How about a scoop for your favorite gossip?"_

"You're friends with that dude?" Punk asked, pausing in his temper.

"Duh." I replied. "I got tired of him trying to find dirt on me, I used to be squeaky clean, you know. So I befriended him. He's super nice, lots of fun and I do give him exclusives."

"What are you going to do now?" Marley asked.

I nervously bit my bottom lip before turning to look at Punk, my brow furrowing at seeing his eyes were glued to my mouth, a look was in his eyes that I couldn't quite understand. He lifted his eyes to meet mine and my brow furrowed even further as I saw a small blush creep up on his face. What had that been about? I didn't even know he was even capable of blushing.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

His look turned into one of surprise. "You're asking me?"

Now I blushed. "Yeah, you seem to be the pro at this. So I want to know what you think I should do."

He grew thoughtful, seemingly thinking it over before answering. "We need to come up with a way for people to not question your absence and your sudden appearance here, especially when it becomes obvious you weren't secretly training. But, when they asked to talk to me, it was about-"

Our discussion was interrupted by a knock on the door and Punk stood up, stomping over and yanking it open with a scowl.

"What?" he snapped and I couldn't help but shake my head with a small smile.

"Is she here still?" I heard a female voice ask, excitement in her tone.

"No." Punk snapped. "Now go away."

"Really, is that anyway to talk to one of your bosses?" A now male voice asked.

I looked over at Marley whose eyes were wide with shock and excitement. I gathered it was his bosses and the people who could either break or make any cover story we managed to come up with for me.

"Punk, it's okay." I softly said.

He turned his head to look at me with a scowl before stepping back and allowing the two entry.

"Wow." The woman breathed. She appeared in her 30's, her long brown hair hung in soft waves, her blue eyes wide as she looked at me. The man with her was huge, like super huge and I knew he had to be a wrestler. He had his arm wrapped loosely around her waist and if their rings were anything to go by, they were married. Hmm, a wrestler and the boss? That seemed a lot more scandalous then me being here, why didn't they play up that instead?

"Hi." I said with my most charming smile as I stood up to shake their hands. "I'm Teddy Mitchell, nice to meet you. Thanks for allowing my friend and I to hang out here."

"Ms. Mitchell." The woman said, enthusiastically shaking my hand. "Like I told your parents last night, you're all welcome backstage anytime. I'm Stephanie McMahon and this is my husband, Hunter."

I shook his hand, trying not to visibly gulp as his huge hand wrapped around mine. "You must be a wrestler." I weakly said, staring down at our clasped hands.

"You don't know who I am?" Hunter asked with a furrowed brow.

I shook my head. "Sorry, not a fan. Marley is the fan."

They turned to shake my friends hand who stared at them, awestruck. Lovely, if everyone was going to stare at someone all starstruck and whatnot, we'd be here forever. My eyes moved around the room, landing on Punk. He was watching Marley as well as Stephanie with a look of disgust, when his eyes moved to meet mine, I slightly shrugged with a small quirk of my lips as if to say, I didn't quite get it either.

"You saw her, can you leave now. I need to get ready." Punk said, trying, none too subtly, to kick them out.

Stephanie just waved him off. "You have time. Ms. Mitchell-"

"Teddy." I interrupted her.

"Teddy, I was hoping you would love to do a cameo or something."

"Not really…." I uncertainly trailed off as I tried to think of my whole situation and what would be best for me and my story.

"What about a guest host one week." Stephanie hopefully asked.

I glanced at Punk who was glaring at the Stephanie, then Marley who was rapidly nodding her head.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Of course." Punk muttered, and I shot him a quick glare to which he just smirked at, enjoying that I had no clue what anyone was talking about.

"Basically, for our live Monday night show, you'd be in charge, calling the shots. You get to make the matches and whatnot."

My eyebrows shot up as a truly evil idea shot through my mind. "Really? Any match I want?"

Stephanie looked at her husband who nodded and she turned back to me with a big grin. "Any match you want."

"Hmm." I said thoughtfully, wondering how exactly I could make all this work in my favor.

"This is absolutely retarded." Punk interrupted us. "She doesn't know the first thing about wrestling."

"Afraid you won't like the match I give you?" I sweetly asked.

He scowled. "Please, nothing scares me, I'm the best in the world at what I do."

"And modest." I couldn't help but add.

"Please." He scoffed. "Why be modest when you're the best?"

"Oh lord." I muttered, rolling my eyes before I turned back to Stephanie. "Do you have somewhere we can go talk? This sounds intriguing."

She broke out into a big grin. "Of course. My office is just down the hall."

"you're not serious." Punk cried.

I shrugged with my own grin as I followed Stephanie and Hunter out on my crutches. "guess you'll have to wait and see. TTFN."

"Don't ever say that again, or I will vomit all over you." Was his parting shot.

I laughed.

… … …


End file.
